Unfair
by AccountAbandoned.DoNotBother
Summary: Even though he never did anything, Ryou finds himself pregnant with Malik's child. Malik won't have anything to do with it though, but soon Ryou's life becomes to complicated to worry about that. Mpreg, as in male pregnancy.
1. 1: Ryou

**Did ya miss me?**

**Chapter 1**

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, even though my stomach felt like it was tied in a knot and I'd just gone to the bathroom for the fifth time since noon.

"Still feeling sick?"

"Oh, no" I smiled "I haven't felt even slightly sick in almost a day-a new record. I'm just having bad cramps again"

Malik sighed and moved my things so I could, once again, sit down in the uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room deep with in the hospital that only patients who had to wait after seeing the doctor were permitted to enter. "Did you tell the doctor about that cramps?" I nodded "And your bathroom use?" this time he was joking

I laughed a little. Yes, after spending over 35 hours in a hospital waiting room-with a few breaks to talk to a variety of doctors-not eating anything the entire time and feeling an intense pain from my stomach I laughed "Malik, if I hadn't told them about my bathroom use they would have figured it out themselves look" I pointed to two security cameras Bakura had showed me. One in the waiting room, one in the hall "They would have seen-and probably counted-all my trips"

Malik shook his head "Ryou, you need to take this a little more seriously. You have an elite team of doctors trying to diagnose you condition and-"

"Malik, all I had to do the last time they called me away was pee in a cup. How can I take them seriously if they just tell me to pee into a cup?"

Malik snorted "It must not have been hard to do that for them" Okay, the fact that I had to go to the bathroom a lot was **not** funny. It was awkward and becoming a bigger nuisance everyday. Especially during school when kids would stare at me because I kept fidgeting around in my seat while trying to hold it in. **Not fun**.

"Mr. Bakura?" A nurse came up to the two of us "Dr. Drallos would like to run a few more tests. He says after this one you should be able to eat again, but he still wants you to stay in the hospital"

Food sounded great. I had to be close to 48 hours without eating by now since I'd been asked not to eat before coming to see the doctor.

"Sweet" Malik stood up "There's a MacDonald across the street. I'll pick up some lunches there and come back"

"MALIK! We're in a **hos-pit-al**! You don't eat MacDonald's in a hospital!"

"I'd recommend not eating it at all" the nurse muttered before dragging me out of the room and into another where the latest doctor was looking over reports on my mysterious condition.

"Ah, Mr. Bakura. Good to see you. I need you to lie down here" he directed me toward an uncomfortable hospital bed, the type that's really just a table. "I've been looking over your symptoms, your health record, and most interesting of all, your birth report" Which meant this doctors theory had something to do with **that**.

//Ryou, what would 'that' be?//

/Not now Bakura/ I silently thanked the gods that he'd decided to be a 'good yami' and try to give me my space, meaning he wouldn't poke around in my mind for the answer unless he got really, really, really, **really** curious about it.

"Just a minute" he lifted my shirt up, which made me blush. It feels so uncomfortable having someone you barely know looking at parts of you-even just your stomach. As long as I covered it I wanted it to stay covered "Now Ryou" he says as he spreads a cold gel on my stomach "have you been sexually active lately?"

//Tell him yes//

/But Bakura I've never-/

"Yes" Bakura says for me, taking control of my body for a split second

/Bakura…/

"I see" Dr. Drallos took out some strange machine and ran it over my stomach. Once again, uncomfortable. An image appeared on a near by screen

"What's that?" I pointed to a little dot on the screen, so tiny. The doctor zoomed in on it, but it was still just a tiny dot

"Congratulations, Ryou." He turned the machine of (I think) and removed the gel from my stomach "You're going to be a mother. Problem solved. I'd like you to wait a little longer so we can fill out some good medications and make a list of dieting habits for you"

SC

I slowly made my way to Malik in the waiting room. I was pregnant. How? I mean, in a way I knew how. I wasn't stupid, I paid attention in class. I knew how people got pregnant. But **how**? I never had sex with anyone but…

/Bakura?/

//What now?//

/Why did you have me to tell the doctor 'yes'?/

//…Do you remember that sleep over you had with Malik a little while back? And Marik and I took over and when you came to we were washing your sheets and it was morning?//

/You had sex in my body? With Marik… in Malik's body?/

//Why does it matter who's body-//

/I'M HAVING MALIK'S KID!/

"Ryou? You're talking with Bakura aren't you? You need to do that without tuning out of the rest of the world"

I blinked "Oh, hey Malik"

"So, did they figure out what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Um…" Malik was going to be the father of my child for something neither of us did "They want me to stay a little longer. Do you think you could pick up some food from MacDonald's?"

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said" I pulled him out of his chair and pushed him towards the door "I'm starved and if I don't get food soon I swear I'll do something drastic. Go get MacDonald's food, please!" I was starved, but I was really more interested in having a minute away from Malik to think. He's already waited 30 some hours with me, skipping school, I doubt he'd leave for any other reason. Besides, he had to be hungry too.

He returned in a couple minutes with a happy meal, some burgers, two large sodas, and a ton of fries. We both shared the food. I'd already gone through a packet of fries and a burger by the time I got called to a back room to talk to the doctor one last time.

"Okay Ryou" he handed me a packet with a variety of instructions. What to eat, how to exercise, medicines I was actually allowed to take, medicines they wanted me taking, and of course-in bold letters- the message 'no drugs or drinking'. Duh. I never really knew there was this much involved with pregnancy "I'm supposed to offer you the option of abortion"

"No thank you" I sat down in a chair in the small room. "I don't think abortion's right. If I don't want the baby then I can put it up for adoption"

He nodded "Good. I hate giving people abortions. It's their own fault they're pregnant they need to deal with it" this wasn't my fault "Are there any questions?"

"One. Why did it take so long to figure out I was pregnant?"

"Well" he scratched his chin "I suppose because while on some of your records it does list you as capable of conceiving you're also listed as a boy. I was the first one to think of checking for that."

"R-right" I yawned "May I go home? I had to sleep in a hospital chair last night, and those aren't even meant for sitting in. I'm starting to feel tired"

The doctor nodded "Just be sure to pick up a couple pills at the front office before you leave" he scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to me "We'll have your father pay for these things when he returns" I stared at him. How did he know my father was away? "You can find a lot of things on the records. Our hospital keeps track of all kinds of stuff. While you were here you got up to go to the bathroom-"

"I'd rather not know"

He laughed. "Don't worry, you have two or three months of your current symptoms so you'll have plenty of time to get comfortable with them" I didn't want to feel sick for three more months. I was already feeling sick now. Ugh, I ate those burgers way to fast, if I don't get to a bathroom soon I wont be the only one to see them again

"Ah, I've kept you too long. You want to go home don't you? Get some rest, eh?" I nodded. Maybe I could find a different doctor… "Right, off you go then"

I could only have left that hospital faster if I hadn't gone to the bathroom first to puke.

SC

"This is hardly fair" I slumped down against one of the large pillars "Can't your sister come sooner? I wanted to be home hours ago. I should have taken the bus"

Malik sighed "I thought school was better than normal today"

"Says you. Everyone gave me death glares all day long because I had a note from the doctor that excused me from gym for the rest of the year. Why don't you try eating lunch while people keep coming up and 'accidentally' spill there drinks or cafeteria mush on you?" It wasn't my fault **at all** that I was pregnant and it looked like nausea wasn't my only punishment for my yami's actions

"You did have a lot of people dumping the slop the school feeds us on you, I'll admit. But you don't have PE for the rest of the year, wouldn't that make today good?"

My head itched so I did the logical thing, scratch "I guess so. Who knows, maybe I'm still a little upset from the hospital trip" man it really itched. Something was stuck in there. I managed to get it out of my hair

"Re-fried beans. May I have that" Malik plucked the dried food out of my hands and popped it into his mouth

"Oh, yuck! I throw up enough without you doing things like that, thank you very much!"

"Speaking of your 'tummy troubles' the doctor did tell you what's wrong, right? I'd assume he wouldn't have your teachers transfer you out of gym if he just guessed at what was wrong" I nodded "So how come you haven't told me yet?"

"Malik, it hasn't even been a whole day since I found out. May I **please** have some time to get over it before I go around telling other people about my bizarre problems"

He shrugged and picked a piece of re-fried bean out of my hair. Note to self: When using a bathroom mirror and a school sink to clean school lunch food out of your hair expect to not get much of it out. "I'd listen, really. I'm not like Bakura, I don't go blabbing every little secret to anyone and everyone"

Bakura protested to that in the back of my mind, which made me laugh "Like when he found out Ishizu and Kaiba kissed on a dare?"

"Or the time your sister came to visit and puked in one of Joey's shoes? Aw man, he really enjoyed telling Joey that one"

//I **do not** tell everyone anything I here!//

/You do to/ I responded quickly, missing Malik's next flashback which apparently involved Yugi and a monkey while I was possessed. I'd have to get Bakura to tell me that one later. Why not? He told everyone everything?

//Cut that out or I'll tell Malik what your 'health condition' is//

"Um… Oh! There's the car" I changed the subject. /I can tell Malik on my own, thank you/ "C'mon, hurry Malik! Let's go!"

"I'm coming" he called after me.

"Hello, Ryou. Sorry I'm late"

"Hey, Ishizu. Don't worry. It was no trouble." I sat down and waited for Malik to get into the car. "Actually, at the moment your brothers going much slower than you

Ishizu laughed "Okay, what's this about?" Malik demanded, sitting down and picking another piece of re-fried bean out of my hair "If it's about the stuff I'm eating, it tastes good solid"

"Too much info, Malik"

"Would you stop that! It's bad enough that everyone dumped food on me that dried in my hair. Its **worse** that you're eating it! You're going to make **sick**!"

"Ryou, that's rude"

"I don't know" Malik said thoughtfully "He does get sick pretty easily as of late" he popped the re-fried bean into his mouth "But one would think that I'm making your hair **cleaner**"

"Malik, don't eat Ryou's hair"

"I'm not eating is hair! I'm eating the food stuck in his hair"

"There's probably hair stuck in it" I pointed out.

Malik made a face and started coughing "Oh, Ryou, lend me your powers of vomiting so I can get this abomination out of my stomach" Funny, that's how I felt. With all the hurling I did when I got home you'd think I would have thrown the baby up.

"Trust me, Malik, it isn't comfortable. Not worth preventing a couple hairs from reaching your stomach"

He shrugged. Obviously he hadn't been sick to his stomach long enough to forget how unpleasant it was

"Let's get to a more pleasant topic, please" Ishizu was giving both of us dirty looks "If you have to talk about **vomit** do it while I'm not around"

Malik shrugged again, that was starting to annoy me. Nothing was a big deal to him, he didn't have to worry about having a kid, it wasn't like he had to raise it //Isn't he the things father?// Oh yeah… Well, I guess he does have **some** responsibility towards a kid he doesn't even know exists.

"So, Yugi's having a 'party' at his house" code for he's inviting his friends over to watch a bunch of movies with him all night long "He wanted to know if you're coming" I nodded, then was as good a time as any. I couldn't trust Bakura with any of my secrets but my friends wouldn't tell anyone, they'd understand completely (right?) Malik included.

Yeah. Great time to explain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: This must be the longest chapter ever I ever wrote. Don't get your hopes up. They wont all be this long.


	2. 2: Ryou

**DeathsIllsuion**-Was you're waiting the reason you haven't updated recently? Don't worry. You didn't miss anything. I just couldn't be bothered with explaining all of it in the first chap.

**journey maker**-Wait n see

**Pharaoh Felicia**-That's right, you hikari devil (kidding). And Malik's one of the people up next on the chopping block (not kidding).

**KaisToaster**-It's not like 'Doctor Drallos' would have known his patient was possesed by an ancient evil spirit. Cut 'em some slack. Nice description of what it's like for Ryou. A comment like that actually comes up later.

**dragonlady222**-I'm debating what to do with Yugi, but Bakura's a loyal yami.

**Mittzy**-Can do ma'am

**Chapter 2**

"Hello Ryou"

"Hello Yugi, thank you for inviting me"

"No problem. We're friends, right?" I nodded and allowed Yugi to lead me into the living room behind his family's store. I could smell pizza in his kitchen, for some reason all the icky grease sounded really appealing. "We were worried you wouldn't come. The movies all set up to start"

"I had them set up a video game too" Malik joked. Yugi gave me a soda "That was they can change channels and have something to do during all your bathroom breaks"

I glanced over at Yugi "Sorry I'll clean the mess up"

"What mess-"

I walked up to Malik and dumped my soda on him "Pick **that** out of your hair"

"Oh… that mess"

"I'll go get paper towels, start the movie without me, okay?"

Joey shrugged and hit play. I'd seen this movie once before so I didn't mind missing the beginning of it. It wasn't like I couldn't see it from my position on the floor anyways. I did have to go to the bathroom once but I could still hear the movie playing so I figured that Malik had only been teasing me, meaning I spilled my soda for nothing.

Halfway through the movie Mr. Motou came out with a ton of popcorn and a new soda for me, for which I thanked him. Joey had eaten most of it by the end and we all got up to have pizza.

"Wow, Ryou. I thought you didn't like this stuff" I shrugged. Joey wasn't really the first person I'd expected to notice that.

"One more symptom of your bizarre illness, I suppose" I glared at Malik, then smushed the slice of pizza I'd been eating in his face. He pealed it off "You aren't contagious in any way, right?" I shook my head. "Okay" he took a bite out of the pizza

"Illness? Ryou, you didn't say you were sick!" And of course, Yugi would act the most concerned about it

"You didn't notice on your own" Malik spoke up for me "He's only been vomiting for a week. The teacher sent him home on Wednesday and Ishizu had to take him to the hospital. I waited for 36, **36**, hours with him while a bunch of doctors tried to figure out what was wrong and the ungrateful little brat won't tell me"

Malik was only joking about the brat part, but he obviously did want to know. I wanted to tell him but I was… //Afraid?//

/yeah…/

No one mentioned my 'condition' again while we ate, but I could just sense Yugi giving me odd looks. Maybe it was Yami, who knew…

SC

I flushed the toilet. I had been planning on keeping my dinner but I guess that's what happens when you eat greasy foods. No wonder I normally avoid that junk.

Yugi popped up and dragged me into his bedroom as soon as I exited the bathroom "What's this about? Aren't the others waiting?"

"They're okay. They have multiplayer video games with them. We could be gone for hours and they wouldn't notice" So they did have video games

Yami appeared right next to Yugi "Malik may think you need time to talk about your problem, but when has that helped you in the past?" Bakura protested to this, since he was usually the problem that I kept secret for to long "Ryou, we want to know what's wrong"

/Bakura, **go**/

//What?!//

/**OUT!**/

Yugi yelped as Bakura popped up right next to me and stormed out of the room "Sorry, I… Bakura has a problem with keeping secrets so…" I swallowed, I had to tell at least **1** person before I left in the morning "Yugi… I… um at the doctors"

I was doing that thing where I hid my face with my bangs again. A sign that I was freaking out about this.

"What" Yugi asked softly.

"You… If I tell you, you have to swear you won't tell **anyone**"

Yugi nodded "I won't. Ryou, what-"

"I'm pregnant"

"Ryou, what?!"

I held my breath for a second "Pregnant… I'm having a kid"

"Aren't you a **guy**?" Yami spoke up "You are a guy, right?"

"Yes… no… sort of… a little…"

"…Ryou" Yami slapped me, I didn't know he could do that "WHAT THE HECK!"

"I'm… I'm a… a hermaphrodite"

"A what?" both Yugi and Yami said in unison

"I'm like… a guy and a girl… by birth" I sighed and ran my hand threw my hair "I was born with both male and female parts. Normally when it happens the parents have which ever part is… less complete... removed, but for some reason my parents thought I should decide **when I'm 18**. Which is stupid because they tell everyone I'm a guy anyways"

"Why"

"Well…" I really didn't feel comfortable talking about this "I guess, technically I'm more of a guy then a girl but… can we talk about something else? Please!"

"Who's the dad? You're the mom, right? Is it Bakura? Since when were you interested in sex?" Yugi was getting way to close, and not just physically

"I'm not-I'm not interested in…" I went back to hiding my face with my bangs "I didn't even have… I mean…"

"Yugi, I don't think he's comfortable talking about it" Yami interrupted "I'm sure he'll tell us the rest when he wants to" which implied that I **would** tell him the rest "Come on, the others are probably waiting now"

Yugi nodded "Right. Ryou, are you coming?" I nodded and followed after him

"Hey," Bakura was waiting for me, leaning against the wall by the door "So you actually told someone, huh? Well, congratulations and when am I gonna find out what the heck you have to keep secret from me?"

"I don't want you to know. You'll tell everyone. People treat me like enough of a freak as it is" he nodded, though I could tell he still wanted to know

"Okay then. Want me back in the ring?"

"N-no. I'd… like it if you could stay out? Please? I feel comfortable when you're around"

"What? In the ring isn't around enough?"

"Please?"

He shrugged "If you really want me to. You're the one who's explaining it though"

I nodded and led him into the room with everyone else. Yugi must have told them not to bother me to much or something because no one said anything about me leaning on Bakura's should while we watched the movie, or anything about Bakura period. Though it did earn me a lot of stares from everyone but Yugi, Yami, and Malik (the only ones who understood the comfort of your other half no matter how crazy they were)

I fell asleep for a little while during the third movie, Kung Pow. I don't think half of them even spoke English so me, Duke, Bakura, Tea, and occasionally Yugi who's English was a little choppy were the only ones to laugh at any point. Joey and Tristan just stared at the girls during the scenes where they did… certain things. I made sure to stay awake long enough to be in need of a quick nap when those parts came.

When I woke up Joey and Tristan were going on about what I missed and Yugi wanted to talk to me privately "Is Bakura the father?" he asked in a hushed voice once I'd followed him into another room "You seem awfully comfortable around him"

"N-no. He's not… I mean… yeah I'm comfortable around him. He's **nice** now. You have a nice yami too, aren't **you** comfortable around your yami?"

Yugi nodded "But is he the father?"

"…No… but he is responsible for this as far as I'm concerned"

"How?"

"Because I got pregnant while **he** was in control of my body. That's how. And if Marik-" I cut myself off.

"Marik?" Yugi practically squeaked. We went silent as the door opened and Joey peeked in. We'd have to talk really quiet now, he'd try to listen through the door "Marik's the father?"

"Well… um… no. He was controlling **Malik** at the time so…"

"And you haven't told him yet?"

"I will… I just… Well… if **you** were knocked up and both you and the father of your child had been unconscious when it happened would you find it a little hard too tell that person?"

"No" I hated Yugi so much right now…

"You're missing the fight scene" Joey called from the next room "I'm kickin' Tristan's butt!"

"They have a fighting game" Yugi told me before leading me back into the room.

//What was that about?// Bakura asked, looking up at me a little worried. Was he sensing my distress?

/Yugi's just being over concerned. He thought you were the father/ I told him before resting my head on his shoulder. He was so warm…

//Father?//

/Of the kid. The one that-thanks to you-I'm having/

//…oooooooooooooooh…//

Bakura shifted a little and I yelped as I fell into his lap "Y-you did that on purpose" I accused, blushing as I pushed myself up

"So?" He smirked "The look on your face… priceless"

I went to the other side of the room after that. It took another movie before I decided it wasn't worth not being embarrassed to leave the comfort of my yami's shoulder and went back over to rest my head on him again. //comfortable?//

/Are you going to drop me again?/

//Do you **want** to be in my lap?//

/If Yugi hadn't asked me if I had sex with you it would sound really inviting/ I admitted /but he did ask so I'm afraid he'll think we're lovers if I put my head in you're lap. That and it smelled the last time my head was there/

He gave me a dirty look then went back to watching the movie. By now Duke was the only one still staring at us. Yugi was giving me suspicious looks but not the same type. "Watch the movie, not me" mouthed out. Yugi blushed and went back to looking at the screen. Duke glared daggers and stared at me a little longer before going back to the movie as well.

It wasn't until about three in the morning that everyone was staring again (with the exception of when I got up for bathroom breaks). Malik decided that he too was cold and the Bakura was a good, sane, source of warmth. Much more trustworthy than his own mental yami. Bakura hadn't seemed too happy about having a boy lean on each of his shoulders but he didn't complain.

By five in the morning I was asleep. I woke up at nine with an awful ache in my stomach. It took me a moment to for my hazy mind to recognize this and soon I was in front of the toilet discovering the discomfort of dry wrenching. "Feeling better?" Bakura asked when I finished. Why did he have to stand over me while I clung to a toilet? Why?

"Y-yeah" I managed to say as I stood up. I was shaking like a leaf. Bakura grabbed me and helped me out of the bathroom. He was so warm…

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked, still in his light blue pajamas with a teddy in hand. I nodded "Good. Wow, I've seen one night of you in this condition and you've already scared me. Suddenly I have a lot more respect for women" Bakura laughed, I narrowed my eyes at him "Not that you're a girl" he added quickly "It's just, normally only they go through this so…"

/Bakura… I don't actually feel to good…/ "That's okay Yugi, I understand" I smiled sweetly, still leaning into Bakura as I was still trebling a little /can we go home early?/

//Thank Ra you asked//

"I think I should go home now" I told Yugi. He looked a little upset but let me leave. Well… two down… nine more people to tell this too…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: …no reponse


	3. 3: Ryou

**DeathsIllusion**-Yes, they will be. Actually, in all honesty. I've allready finished chapter 8 of this story. I don't post em all right away cuzz then I can work on more chapters while putting these ones up every couple days, quicker if I'm excited. Then you don't have to wait weeks for updates and I don't have to give up reading other stories and such to keep updates at a good pace (I have another acount on this site to keep up with -.-)

**DarkPassion16**-Thanks.

**journey maker**-Some will understand. Some wont. Don't forget Bakura. He used Ryou the same way Marik used Malik, and, uh, Marik wont be the only one you want to smack when you're done with this chapter.

**Pharaoh Feliecia**-Not likely. I don't like to make main characters out of characters I don't like. I don't _hate_ Yami. I just... strongly dislike him. Maybe he can be pregnant as a side plot to some other story...

**ketaglass**-That's okay, There's a lot of stories that I like but can't make myself review. I understand. Who would shoot you? Personally, I don't care which one of my stories you like best as long as your not telling me a super-cruddy-writer (I have one in mind but shan't say who) has a better story. Good job guessing the pairing, though it must be obvious, I can't really hide things well.

**dragonlady222**-The whole thing with Marik's health is a sahme for more that just Ryou. But shames aside, what did I do to imply that Yugi wouldn't be supportive?

**Chapter 3**

I fidgeted in my seat. I really had to go but class wasn't over for five more minutes. That seconds hand on the clock couldn't move any faster, could it? Agh, now I could taste bile. If I threw up during math class again…

//Not feeling well?// before I knew it I was in my soul room

/Bakura? What are you doing? Since when did you take over for me?/

//I don't know. Since your complaining about it got a little to annoying. All I have to listen too is your thoughts or your teacher. Now which would be more preferable?//

/Oh…/

The five minutes went by fast. But I wound up being late for my next class because I'd spent too much time in the bathroom. A combination of both symptoms of pregnancy that one would use a toilet for.

Malik kept looking at me all through class. Next hour I had lunch, but I probably wouldn't be able to eat anything. Though the gunk they served for lunch sounded oddly… inviting today. Aw man, this pregnancy thing was making me want all kinds of junk food.

Not that I could eat that stuff though. When lunch rolled around I had to eat a packed lunch based of my awful diet the doctor had given me. I had to plan out all my meals a day in advance or I'd get something wrong. I doubted eating slightly less protein than I'm supposed to could kill the baby but I don't want to risk miscarriage.

"People aren't dumping stuff on you today" Malik pointed out as he sat down next to me with cafeteria slop. Oh… that smelled so good… I **really** wanted to toss my food away and stuff my face with the gunk on Malik's tray.

"Ha… yeah… I guess…" he was the father… he needed to know "Um… Malik… I…" am chickening out "Need to talk to you in private-after school. Don't let me skip out on telling you, pin me to the wall if you have to"

"O…kay" Malik gave me a look then started picking at his food. He wasn't going to eat it… what a waist. On the other hand if I ate it I'd throw up right afterward for sure. That thought was enough to make me enjoy my planned out meal.

SC

"You wanted to talk to me?" Malik asked. We were standing behind the school after hours

"Yeah, I… It's about that trip to the hospital and… and… I can't do this… I can't say it" I shook my head

"Oh… well… I won't force you-"

"Dammit, Malik!" Where had that come from? "I told you not to let me chicken out of this! Great!" I stormed off. Bakura popping up behind me and chuckling before following after me.

"Mood swings" I say before he can taunt me about my mood swing "another effect of this stupid pregnancy you've doomed me too"

"It can't be all that bad" he protested "I'm sure you'll love the kid and Malik will at least know you aren't a total whore. School might be a problem though"

"Exactly. Once I start showing everyone's going to be curious. Then they'll find out I'm pregnant then they'll find out I'm a-mmmmmmmmmmmm"

"A what"

My attention was no longer on the conversation. I dug a dollar out of my pocket and stuck it in the vending machine, punching in the numbers for a king-size kit cat bar. Screw health, I **needed** junk food. I mean desperately needed it.

"Mood swings?" Bakura asks mockingly

"Cravings" I reply "I can't believe I'm going to have to put up with this for 8 more months"

"Ouch. I didn't know pregnancy lasted that long"

"I swear I'm going to put you through this once this is all over" I manage to say with my mouth stuffed full of chocolate "Then maybe you'll understand why there are some things you don't use **my** body for"

"Well maybe if you'd ever told me you were capable of getting pregnant I would have used protection or something"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you telling anyone"

"I wouldn't do that"

"You tell everyone everything"

"Yes obviously everyone's heard from me that you're pregnant" I paused. He was right. He'd kept that secret. Ohmygod Bakura kept a secret! It was the sign of the apocalypse! "Hey, I can hear your thoughts"

"Leave me alone" I hissed before quickening the pace I was walking at. Bakura vanished into his soul room. I could sense concern leaking from out link but I said nothing about it.

SC

"You don't look so good…"

"Shut up" I hissed, not in a good mood at all. It was the first day of October, the third day since I'd failed to tell Malik about the kid. I was feeling depressed about my situation, depressed about Malik not even trying to press me for the information on my condition, and nauseas.

Bakura scowled at me "I'm **trying** to be nice"

"Try somewhere else"

Bakura growled and left me to prepare for school. I threw up on my way there so I was in an even worse mood by the time I arrived.

"You don't look so good" Yugi told me when I sat down next to him.

"Funny. I don't feel good either. Now leave me alone"

"Ryou that isn't very nice. I'm sure you're having a tough time with your…" he looks around to make sure no one's listening "problem. But I want to help"

I sigh and rest my head on my desk. Today's going to be a long day…

SC

//Funny, isn't it? The one time I'm actually feeling fond of Yugi you're annoyed with him//

/You're only feeling fond of him because I'm annoyed with him/

//No. Because he's trying to help you. Ryou, **you need help**. You don't expect to do this alone do you?// I didn't reply //that's what I thought//

Malik poked me "Hey. I'm talking to you, Bakura can wait, can't he?" I nodded "Good. Anyway. About your condition. You still haven't told me"

I looked around. No one was there, we're at the park and it's almost midnight so that's to be expected. Now was as good a time as any "Okay…" He grins "I… I'm a hermaphrodite… Someone who's kind of… both genders. I… never really told anyone about it before though. Our yamis… um… that one sleepover we had that they took over us during, back in September… they… they had sex in our bodies and now I'm… kind of pregnant…"

Marik stared at me in disbelief for a second "With… Marik's kid?"

"With yours"

"Ryou…" he shook his head. Oh god no, don't shake your head "I… I can't take responsibility for that. I'm not the real reason you're having a kid, and I doubt you want Marik's help with it. I'm sorry. If anyone asks it's someone else"

"You're running away? Malik… I can't… I mean… I'm not responsible for this happening either…" I think I'm starting to cry. I can sense Bakura right next to me "but I still have to go through this. I can't just say I don't want the kid and stick it in someone else. I'm **pregnant**, Malik. And you're my friend. If you don't want the kid couldn't you at least try to make me feel better?"

Malik never answered me…

Soon I found myself bawling into my yami's shoulder. Malik was gone. He hated me now, I knew it. This just shows how awful my luck is. The one friend I have who doesn't constantly forget I actually exist is the first one to ditch me when I really need help.

If the baby inside me didn't depend on me right now I'd kill myself…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: OMG, Malik's evil!!! How can he leave Ryou like that? He's the father! … that's what you all just thought, isn't it?


	4. 4: Bakura

**dragonaldy222**-Um... wow. Sorry. I don't know where to start with this. Yeah, Malik's upset. He might be supportive. Yugi is a good friend. Ryou's mood is at an amusment park headed for the biggest a rollercoaster with the most hills and loops. Please keep reading :)

**Pharaoh Feliecia**-Unfortanatly, a roket wont go to Alaska, let alone with and adorble and a small kid strapped to it. A rocket would be much morer usefull

**DeathsIllusion-**Thanks for finally updating your story. So you like angst huh?

**ketaglass**-What happened to not reviewing? Well. It's still up for debate wether or not Malik is good or not in your book. I leave anything that might happen later on in the story for later on. It's only the first half that I actually plan out. I haven't decided yet wether or not he comes back.

**journey maker**-Malik **is** the babies real (biological) father. Marik's just the one who had the sex. Is that confusing? Sorry.

**Chapter 4**

Crap. Not good. Not good.

"Ryou come out already!"

"NO!"

Something… anything to get him out "What about school?"

"I'm not going!" He practically screams at me. I'm tempted to do two things: Kick the door down, and murder Malik. At the same time I couldn't figure out how Ryou had learned to lock me out of my soul room **and** the ring. Did he really want to be alone that badly?

"Ryou this isn't funny! Look, you don't plan to **live** in there do you? How are you going to eat? How about this, I'll pretend I'm your brother or something who's staying with you for a little while and go to school with you?"

"Thank you but I'm staying here" he mutters. I could just barely hear it. Aw crap, this means I'll have to take his classes for him now doesn't it?

SC

Yugi's staring at me. I can see Yami behind him in spiritual form staring at me too. Funny thing is that usually I can see Yami better than Yugi can. I bet he can always see me too. They're probably both wondering why I'm here instead of Ryou. I'm wondering that too. I mean, sure, he's depressed, but I ought to be home minding my own business or making sure he actually eats and doesn't kill himself. Not taking classes for him.

Yugi finally approached me during lunch "Where's Ryou?"

"He's to busy locking himself in his room to come to school. I'm here for him"

"Locking himself in…" Yugi muttered

"Yeah. Malik pretty much acted the opposite of which a knocked up teenager would want their friend to act"

"He told Malik?" Yugi asked "Oh, that's good. I was worried he'd keep the father a secret until everyone in school knew about-"

"Are you deaf or dumb, Yugi? Malik told Ryou that whether or not he was the thing's father he refused to take any responsibility for it, including any concern about Ryou. Basically he said 'to bad but it's not my problem. Go find a new best friend'"

Yugi made a small 'oh' and went back to sit with his Anzu and Tristan. He didn't seem to be talking to them, though. Just eating. Ryou had made him promise not to tell anyone. I guess on fools like him and Yugi that's a rather effective method…

SC

Ryou still wouldn't let me enter the damn room. I've asked him nicely, I've tried to break in, Ra, I even tried using shadow magic. The kid must have his own type of magical power in order to hold me off like this. The idea of giving up on him seems pretty tempting…

At least he hasn't completely starved himself while I was gone. I left a cup of tea and some toast out for him before going to school so he could keep his stupid attendance record and I can see that he at least ate that while I was gone.

This time I left a bowl of soup and some milk out by his door, not right in front of it though, just next to it. I learned the hard way that it swings out when I finally got Ryou to come out one time while he was throwing a fit. I think I still have a bit of a bump on my head from that…

After this I went out to wander around town, maybe make Malik pay dearly if I happen to run into him. He must have known he was at the top of my hit list at the moment though because he was nowhere to be seen. Coward.

Once again, the small-easy to make-meal that I'd left out for Ryou had vanished. "You okay in there?"

I waited a while and was about to leave when he finally answered "…no…"

It was so quiet I almost didn't hear it, but a second later the door was unlocked and Ryou came out. You could tell he'd been crying all day (and probably some of the previous night) And you could tell he was holding back tears right then. Suddenly he broke down and fell into my chest sobbing. Well… he was out now… that was an improvement…

"I-it's okay, Ryou. Malik was… I mean… at least Yugi and Yami didn't abandon you" I pointed out "Yugi was really concerned when I went to school for you"

Ryou sniffled and hic-upped. Being able to sense his emotions I could tell that had brightened his poor little day quite a bit. Yay.

"Anything you want to eat? You'll probably have to cook it, I'm not very good, but…"

"Um… there's some leftovers in the fridge. I think I labeled the ones I was going to use today. Can you heat those up?" If that's what he wanted…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Well incase you didn't understand that the chapter numbers are replaced with the name of the character who's point of view the chapter is done in (in the little bar on the top right corner)


	5. 5: Malik

**Pharaoh Felicia**-(Rescues Malik before shoving Yugi into pool of eels) _wat_ did you mean? and wont as a little ' in between the n and t. I'm sorry. I like to tease you about typos.

**ahilty**-Just out of curiousity, what drove you to use that name? Not that you're pen name's bad. I've just never seen one like it. Thanks for reviewing

**Journey Maker**-Don't worry (Too much) no depresion can last forever.

**DeathsIllusion**-Great. Now I want to know about your life. Thanks alot. If I ask you people will think I'm some internet criminal. Meany.

**dragonlady222**-He will...or will he?

**ketaglass**-Just saying. Sorry about chap. length. This once is the shortest yet (I think)

**InkedButterfly**-Nice choice of weapon.

**D.H. Knightly**-I like their relationship too. Thank you

**Chapter 5**

Ryou was back at school today, for the past week it's been his yami. I was starting to worry a little.

It didn't help that my own yami kept forcing the event that had made Ryou vanish for a week replay in my head. How was I supposed to know he'd get depressed? It's not like I'm responsible for that thing, that's our yamis' mess. If Bakura or Marik want to help fine by me, but just having my DNA in the mix doesn't mean I'm the baby's father.

Marik sent me the image of Ryou looking at me in horror then sobbing and falling into his yami. I really hadn't meant to make him cry and lock himself in his house for a week but that kid isn't mine.

Ryou won't even look at anything near me because it would bring me into his view...

I could just barely make out the spirit form of Bakura sitting on the desk behind Ryou. Whispering things or sending death glares in my direction. Occasionally he got down and went to talk with Yami, who doesn't look too pleased with me either.

//Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalik// Oh great, Marik… //Bakura's really pissed. I'd bet your high up on his hit list right now. Want me to tell you how to get off it?// I've learned from past experiences that whether I reply or not Marik assumes I said what he wanted to hear //You'll have to let him kill you. Or… maybe you could ask me to help calm him down…//

/Go to hell/

//I was there before. It's a very nice place//

/Bakura and I are friends (kind of) he won't kill me. He's just pissed/

//I don't know… He was going on about how mad he was and how poor little Ryou was all depressed and suicidal// and I was the one who got him that way…wait, suicidal? Oh god…

SC

"RYOU!" Yugi waved my friend down and ran up to him. They were talking quietly so I couldn't hear them. Did they know I was watching? "Marik?"

He appeared next to me "Wazzup?"

"Um… was Ryou really suicidal? I mean…"

"Bakura had to hide all the knives in the house from Ryou, usually it's the other way around"

Oh man… I really didn't mean to do that… but I refuse to take responsibility for a kid that isn't mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Mm-hm. This chapter took forever for me to write (As it was written before I finished NMTH. I work on to many things at once but you guys never really know that)


	6. 6: Ryou

**DeathsIllusion**-No, I really shouldn't ask. For **my** sake. Yes, Ryou's suicidal. If your best friend got you pregnant that ditched you how would you feel? Actually, his depression either ends this chapter or the next. I can't remember and I'm to last to look it up. 

**Ahilty**-How?

**Jounrey maker**-That's what Bakura wishes for each night when he prays (not that he actually prays). But will Ryou? (plays dramatic music)

**Dragonlady222**-Oky-doky then

**Pharaoh Felicia**-Well, you're fun to tease. Here, I'll make a deal with you, I'll break on of Marik's legs so he can't chase you then you can abuse him instead of Malik. What do you think?

**Anonymous**-okay.

**Chapter 6**

Bakura swiped the bag of marshmallows out of my hand "Ah, hey!" I got up and tried to get them back but he held them just out of my grasp. Meany. I did the thing I knew always got to my yami. I cried.

"A-ah! Ryou, no" He patted my shoulder "Look… I'm… sorry it's just… weren't you the one who said you needed to eat healthy? You're pregnant" he reminded me. Like I didn't already know that.

"B-but I…" What did it matter? Because of baby my stomach rebelled against anything healthy. I wanted my marshmallows back "Bakura you're…"

"Fine…" he sighed "Have the stupid bag" I squealed in delight as I got it back "But after you finish eating those I'm going to start regulating all the crap you're putting into your body! You're going to be one of those creepy fat guys by the time that stupid thing comes out of you!"

Baby wasn't a thing! And I wasn't fat! I couldn't believe he'd say that to me. This time when I cried it wasn't voluntary "You hate me! Everyone hates me! That's why Malik abandon me and that's why Yugi hasn't talked to me all week and it's why you said that to me now!!!"

Bakura got really flustered "W-what? No I don't! No one hates you" He held me tightly as I continued to sob. He was so warm… "Yugi hasn't talked to you because you've been inside all week, he talked to you this afternoon though, didn't he?" I nodded weakly "And Malik doesn't hate you, he just doesn't want the baby. He isn't even a good friend" I didn't respond to this. Malik had been my best friend, and the only person who really included me in things "And I don't hate you either. I'm just worried that you spend too much time locked up and eat to much unhealthy food"

"But that's the good tasting food"

He chuckled "You're a cute kid"

I leaned my head against his shoulder "You're hair smells niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice"

He game me an odd look "You're having mode swings"

"No I'm nooooooooooooooooot" I giggled and popped a marshmallow into my mouth.

"Yes you are. You-Oh god, are you eating that thing with your face buried in my hair? It's going to be all sticky now!"

"Hehe. You're fuuuuunnnnnnnny!" Bakura picked me up and set me down on the couch before vanishing into his soul room /Come out/

//Once you stop acting so damn weird//

/I'm **not** acting wiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeerrrd/

//Ryou…// I heard him sigh mentally. He was so funny. I giggled and finished eating the marshmallows //You're a nut//

SC

"Ugh… tummy hurts"

Bakura reappeared in the room and patted my shoulder "Hm…" he narrowed his eyes, as if inspecting me "Maybe I shouldn't have let you finish eating that bag of marshmallows…"

"Ah… don't say that word. If I hear it again I **know** I'll be sick"

"What? Marshmallows?"

I moaned "Don't say it!" Bakura smiled and hugged me.

Suddenly he backed off. To bad, I was enjoying that warm feeling I got from him "I'm taking over your body for a little while, okay?" I nodded "Just a few minutes. I have a few errands to run and I don't trust you to act like nothing's wrong. You don't want anyone knowing something's wrong, right?"

I nodded again and soon I was in my soul room //Damn. You're stomach does hurt. How much sugar did you eat?//

/Well… I had three cups of hot chocolate, some apple cider, the bag of marshmallows, a cookie, and a twix bar/

//…Did you eat anything normal yet?//

/I was going to!/ Do spirits blush?

//Ryou! You need to eat **a lot** healthier than what you are right now! What happened to planning out all your meals ahead of time so you'd get everything you needed in a day without eating to much?//

/Malik dumped me/ I replied /and I gave in to cravings. I'm still eating everything I need, I'm just eating other things too/

//You're going to be fat// he told me for the second time that day //and your baby will be premature and sickly//

/Nu-uh/

//Ryou…//

/Why do you care anyway?/ Suddenly I felt frustrated /Malik's the father, not you!/

//But… it's my fault isn't it? What me and Marik did was my idea//

I closed my eyes and slid down the wall of my soul room. That was right. I knew that it had happened while we were both possessed. I'd just gotten so mad at Malik that it didn't seem to matter. After all, if I did nothing and had to pay like this, how come he got away free? Once it couldn't hide my pregnancy any longer I couldn't reveal that Malik was the father and force him to accept the responsibility I was forced to take, then everyone would think I was a whore. I'd have to make up a story about being raped (and I hadn't been a willing participant in the sex so it wasn't lying), but then no one would believe me if I said Malik was my attacker, and he wouldn't be forced to accept responsibility, he'd be detained. Detained for something he didn't do. But I didn't do anything and…

By this time Bakura had thrown me back into my body //Better?//

I blinked. My stomach didn't hurt nearly as bad. How much time did he give it to settle? How long was I in my soul room //It's been about half an hour. I recommend you make yourself dinner//

"I'm not hungry right now" I muttered.

//Why… oh… I'm sorry. It's because I made you think about Malik, isn't it?//

"ITS NOT FAIR" I screamed

//Mind link. You don't want people to hear you, do you?//

I quieted down, but I wasn't calm enough to use a mind link "I don't **care** if he wasn't in control of his body. Neither was I. If I have to pay for you two's behavior why shouldn't he?!"

Bakura sighed mentally and materialized next to me "It's okay, Ryou" He whispered, hugging me tightly.

"It's not okay. I'm going to slowly get fat. I'll have to raise a little kid when I'm not an adult yet. I'll have to drop out of school. Everyone's going to know I'm some sort multi-gender of freak of nature. I lost my best friend. My father will never trust me again. How is that okay?"

Bakura didn't respond. Probably didn't know how too. He was warm, though. That was… nice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: IMPROTANT! Because my math teacher sucks and my advanced program has mid-terms early don't expect regular updates the next week or two.


	7. 7: Yugi

**Chapter 7**

Ryou was watching the clock, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. How cute, he (should I call him he?) needed to use the restroom again. The teacher noticed to and sent him out of the room without telling the other students why.

I don't know when the teachers were told the Ryou was pregnant, but I'm sure that more than a few of them passed out when the heard about it.

She let Ryou in a few minutes later. Out of the all the teachers I'd seen deal with Ryou our math teacher obviously did the best. Somehow she managed to make everything look like Ryou was getting in trouble, not that he was getting special attention.

Ryou was a good student, even with a baby growing inside him. He paid more attention for the rest of class than I did.

When class let out for lunch I hurried over to him "Have you made up with Malik yet" 

"No" he muttered darkly "I don't think either of us even want to"

"You can't force responsibility on him, you know. It isn't his fault you're pregnant"

"It's not fair that he gets to pretend this didn't happen while I'm stuck dealing with it, and he didn't have to completely ditch me" Ryou looked a little down

"Well, it's Friday. I was going to have a party at my house. If you want to come, I can just not tell Malik about it. How does that sound?"

Ryou looked down at me, I was pretty short, and smiled "Sure, sounds like fun"

"I'll have something healthier than pizza, since you have the baby's health to worry about"

Ryou groaned "You sound like Bakura!" he complained "All he does now is pester me about eating healthy!"

If that wasn't funny enough, Bakura appeared in spiritual form "Only because if I **don't** pester you all you only eat crap"

Ryou stuck his tongue out at his yami before turning back to me "What time should I come?"

"6. That's what I've told everyone else"

He scowled "Um… I might be a little late. I have an appointment and…"

"That's okay. Well, I'm sure you're hungry" he blushed slightly "I won't keep you"

SC

Joey arrived an hour early. He'd said that arriving early to a party was a way of showing he was a great friend of the host. I told him that friends help friends. So now everyone else would be here in five minutes and Joey was helping me with the final preparations.

"How about this one?" he held out a movie I'd never seen before "It's about some chick who gets pregnant from being raped and it totally ruins her life"

"Uh…" Bakura would kill me if I showed that one "No. Let's stick to happy endings"

"But she finds happiness when she dies in child-birth because she got to leave her awful life without the guilt of choosing to abandon the baby"

Yes. Bakura would kill me very, very slowly if I let Ryou watch this. Heck, he might make peace with Malik just so they could kill me together, assuming Malik still felt any sort of friendship toward Ryou. He had too. Only about a week before they fought the guy had spent almost two days in the hospital just so Ryou could have some company while he was being diagnosed with what turned out to be the baby.

Someone knocked on the door. I sent Joey to answer it while I hid the movie, lest he try to put it into the TV behind my back.

"Hi Yugi" I turned around and smiled at Duke "Where's everyone else?"

"They haven't come yet. Joey came with an excuse thinking the party was an hour earlier than it actually was, and you live the closest"

Duke nodded. He did just live across the street. "Remember when we were watching that horror movie last time and Malik came up with that prank he said he'd spring on you next time? Did you prepare for that?" he asked, looking at the various decorations me and Joey had hung up.

"Malik isn't coming"

Duke blinked, looking surprised "Why not?"

"He and Ryou are kind of fighting now. I didn't want it to be awkward for anyone so I just invited Ryou"

"Why Ryou. Just out of curiosity. Did you draw names out of a hat, or something?"

"I'm closer to Ryou" I told him. Ryou was the one I got along with better, but really it was because he was pregnant. With the baby Ryou was starting to distance himself from everyone, and I was worried that if I didn't do something he'd think we didn't want him as a friend anymore. It was actually the reason I was having the party.

Anzu came in next, with some sort of casserole her mom had made when she found out we were eating healthy for once. Something also done just for Ryou.

After that Tristan came in with a large bag of MnMs that he ate in five minutes. It was quarter past six now and Duke was pestering me about when Ryou would come "Are you use he said yes?"

"Duke, I'm positive that he not only said yes, but also told me he might be late"

Duke was the only gay one in our group. It didn't make much of a difference to us, but it might soon. I think he has a crush on Ryou.

Someone knocked very lightly on the door. I opened it and Ryou stood there smiling brightly "I'm not to late, am I?"

"Not at all. We haven't even put the first movie in" he looked upset "Tristan had some bet with Joey. It held everything up. Your coming late didn't make us wait or anything" He nodded, looking relieved. My philosophy was that if I ever got married and my wife got pregnant I'd cater to her every need, but Ryou still seemed worried about being a burden.

I led Ryou inside where we watched some strange French movie that Joey had picked out before eating dinner. Everyone looked a little shocked to see what had been made for them. Looks like Anzu was the only one who seriously believed I was having a healthy meal for them. Or course, Ryou knew I meant it too, since he'd been told the reason why.

//Yugi, does Ryou look okay to you?//

/He's fine/

//We haven't had a decent conversation about his condition since we found out. I think you should talk to him soon//

/Yami, I'm sure nothing's wrong/ I glanced at Ryou, who was eating the meal we'd set up a lot less grudgingly than Joey or Tristan. He actually seemed just fine with it. /But it might be a good opportunity to remind him that we care. I'll talk to him at some point tonight/

SC

"What's this about" Ryou sat down on my bed as I shut the door "Aren't we holding the others up?"

"They can wait a little while, or start without us. We just wanted to talk to you"

"Oh"

I sat down next to him. Bakura and Yami both appeared behind us, glaring at each other before settling down next to their respective hikari. I didn't like Bakura, but Ryou was really comfortable with him so I allowed the spirit of the ring to come to my house.

"We're just a little curious. The only update we've ever gotten on the baby is that it exists"

Ryou looked a little amused. The look in his eyes read 'that's all you wanted to ask about?' "Well… I just got a check up today so… It's not to interesting really, just that the doctor thinks I'm eating to much junk food and the baby's healthy in spite of that"

"That's great. It'd be awful if anything bad happened"

"Actually" Ryou looked at Bakura for a second then back at me "I…. I think I'm starting to show. It's not much. Just a tiny little bump but…"

"May I see?"

Ryou nodded and lifted his shirt up so that I could see his stomach. There was a tiny bump there "Yugi, what do I do when it gets bigger?" I blinked and looked up at him. He didn't look amused anymore, he looked frightened "I'm… I'm scared of when everyone finds out. They won't treat me the same. I'll just be a freak in their opinion"

"Well, that bump's hardly there. I'd say there's plenty of time to figure things out, but don't worry" I smiled at him "If everyone does act like that, they'll all grow tired of it after a week or so"

He nodded "Thanks"

"Do you know hoe long until it moves?"

"I… I think I got pregnant the day before my birthday… meaning I'm only about 9 weeks along. It should be a while"

I nodded "You'll have to let me know right away when it does"

"When what does?"

Ryou and I both flinched and looked at the door. Bakura growled at Anzu and Joey, who were standing in the now open doorway. I needed a lock.

Yami looked at me, then at Ryou, who'd pulled his shirt down. I kind of wanted to keep looking at the bump, but it must have been creepy for him to have people interested in a small rise on his skin. At least, that's how I think he'd look at it.

"I…" Ryou looked a little upset. He glanced at the floor "I should… probably tell you but…" after a few seconds of silence he looked pleadingly at me. I looked back at him before realizing he was asking me to tell them. Well… it had taken him days to work up the nerve to tell Malik, and he'd only told me and Yami because we forced it out of him… Sure…

"Ryou's pregnant" I told them. Anzu fainted, which had to be a huge blow towards whatever confidence Ryou had that everyone else wouldn't make a huge deal out of it. Joey looked a little sick for a second before recovering from the initial shock.

"How?"

"He's a hera… hema… her…" I glanced back at Ryou and whispered "what's it called?"

"Hermaphrodite" he whispered back

"He's a hermaphrodite" I told Joey "Someone who's both genders"

"Is it okay to call him 'he'?" Huh… I was just wondering about that.

No one answered Joey. The question was either something Ryou was always really sensitive about or he was having a mood swing, probably the later of the two since Bakura wasn't giving Joey death looks.

Anzu regained conscious sometime while we were calming Ryou down and Joey took her out of the room to explain everything to her where neither of them could say something to further upset Ryou.

I was amazed when we came back downstairs and it had only been about 145 minutes. Yami stayed out now but Bakura had vanished. The rest of the night went by without incident.

SC

It was about 6 in the morning and someone was knocking on the door. I got up to answer, telling the others to keep watching the movie without me.

It was Ishizu "What is it? Shouldn't you be at work"

"Oh. I have the day off" she looked off in the distance seeming concerned "Actually, I came here to talk to Ryou. Is he here?"

"He just left" We'd gotten a call at five thirty from his doctor saying he needed to go back to the office. Ryou had apologized for having to leave before we were done and left, looking a little disappointed. Poor kid "What did you want to talk to him about?"

"…Malik" she admitted "It's just… well… he's seemed kind of depressed lately… and I haven't seen him or Ryou together for weeks"

Looks like Malik didn't tell her about the issue with the baby. Maybe he was worried that she'd force him to take responsibility that he strongly believed wasn't his. "He and Ryou are fighting. I think it's actually best not to get involved. I wouldn't want to force either of them into anything"

Ishizu seemed doubtful of this, but nodded. Malik would catch it from her when she got home, I could already tell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Wow…. I'm writing really long chapters (in comparison with my other stories)


	8. 8: Duke

**Pharaoh Felicia**-um... sure?

**journey maker**-You liked the marshamallows, huh?

**ahilty**-Lithay? Laithy? Haitly? I will figure it out. Thank's for reviewing, by the way

**draognlady222**-hm...

**Anonymous**-Um... thanks?

**redconvoy**-Congrats on being independent. You're the first person to say something other that 'MAlik and Ryou need to get back together'

**Chapter 8**

Ryou fidgeted slightly in his chair and sighed. I sighed too. What was going through his head?

I'd like to ask, but Ryou distanced himself from us a lot recently. He always hung out with Malik more, but when Malik and he fought Ryou kind of looked himself away from everyone else. I couldn't ask him why they fought, though I desperately wanted to know. Bakura would kill me if I accidentally upset Ryou.

Some time last summer we'd all been at one of Yugi's little parties when Bakura had popped out of nowhere an announced he was no longer going to abuse his hikari. Ryou looked at least twice as shocked as the rest of us so I think it was a surprise to him too.

The bell rang. Ryou was the first out of the room. He used to take his time but lately lunch seemed to be a top priority for him. Both ways were adorable.

In the cafeteria Yugi and Ryou were sitting next to each other talking. Just the other day Yugi and Ryou seemed to become best friends, though I guess with Malik and Ryou fighting the little guy needed a new best friend. Who knew what came between him and his old one.

I wasn't hungry, and I might scare Ryou if I stared at him all through lunch. Instead I just wandered through the school hallway until I found Joey and Anzu, though they never found me.

"-pregnant"

Sounded like a juicy school rumor

"I know. Even if I'd known he was capable of it I wouldn't have thought him to be the type to… well… you know"

"Joey, that's disgusting!"

"Should we even call him 'he'?"

"I think so. Definitely when he's around. Ryou was sensitive to begin with. Now that he's pregnant he's on an emotional rollercoaster"

Ryou was… pregnant?

"I wonder who the father is"

"Bakura?"

"No. I mean, maybe. They've been pretty close lately"

"Yugi and Yami are close"

"Don't wanna think about it"

"You'd think that Malik would be a little more protective of him with…" A soft gasp "Joey, that's it! That's why Malik and Ryou are fighting! Ryou got pregnant with Malik's kid and Malik wouldn't accept responsibility for it!"

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Joey and Anzu went of to there classes and I just stood there. Ryou was pregnant, capable of getting pregnant. And he'd chosen Malik, not me. Oh… he'd pay for that!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: (plays dramatic music) so, what do you think of this super duper short chapter? Right. We've got a bit of voting to do.

Which story should I post next?

**Crash**-After being his by a car Bakura tries to readjust to life (NOT MPREG)

**Where Do Babies Come From?**-Malik makes the mistake of asking Marik and ends up learning the hard way.

**Curse-**In an acident Akefia winds up pregnant, but is Seth of Atem the father?

**Dragon Child**-Kaiba becomes pregnant when Yami fails to thougrally read a prophecy.


	9. 9: Ryou

**OMG! I am SO SORRY!**

**I accidentally posted chapter 8 before chapter 7!**

**It won't happen again. I can assure you of this because I no longer have unposted chapters sitting around on my files.**

**Anonymous**-Okay.

**ahilty-**DARN! I'll figure it out before I have to go back to school after new years. I WILL!

**DeathsIllusion**-Actually, A kefa mpreg was one of the first ones I ever wrote, 'Cursed' has been re-edited so many times that it's now way different though. Still, I think the first mpreg of yours I read was that one where Kefa got pregnant with Bakura's kid and Bakura dumped him, and I read all the stories on your favorites after that and it turned out yours was just like Ana Ohebak. You deleted that one after two chapters...

**MalikLove**-Thank you.

**dragonlady222**-Uh. It was Duke. Sorry if that was confusing (you can tell who's POV the chapter is from by looking at the title in the little bar at the top of the screen)

**D.H.Knightly**-Thanks

**KaisToaster**-Favorites list isn't really that ig of a deal...Thanks for that realistic comment but... It's not that true. Usually I totally suck with keeping even the characters I make myself in character...

**journey maker**-Yeah. Gossip sucks doesn't it.

**Chapter 9**

I'd been gone for a few days. Some sort of stress had gotten my blood pressure up to high and my doctor had made me take a few days of from school.

Everyone was staring at me.

I never missed school. I'd come when I had a high fever before. They were probably wondering what kept me. I mean, my classmates might be, but I don't know why everyone else found it to be such a big deal.

I was starting to get really nervous about it by the time I got to my first class. Everyone stared at me as I sat down in my regular seat. Why couldn't they look at something else?

"I'm sorry" I blinked and looked up. Malik? Was he going to actually help with the kid? "about the rumor" he added quickly.

"Rumor?"

"Yeah…" he looked away. The one person I wanted looking at me was the only one who wouldn't "I… I tried to stop it. I really did. I don't know who spread it in the first place, I was one of the last people to hear it. Once that sort of thing is around the school it's to hard to find out who started it. No one really believed it until the teachers started handing out detentions like Halloween candies to everyone who brought it up"

"Wait… the rumor's about…" Horror. A wave of terror washed over me.

"Look. I can't be seen talking to you for too long. People will think I'm the kids father"

'YOU ARE THE KID'S FATHER!!!' … That's what I wanted to scream at him, but I couldn't. I'd already told the teachers I'd been raped. I couldn't tell my classmates I'd had sex with my best friend. People who knew about our fight had probably already figured out that that was what it was about… until the teachers 'cleared things up' at least.

**S**_now_**C**_reek_

**S**_cene_**C**_hange_

I love that

The stupid snack bag wouldn't open. "Ryou… you look a little…" It opened, splitting in two. Chips went flying everywhere "tense"

"No. You think?" I growled, picking up a few around me and tossing them into the trashcan. "Why would that be? It's not like anyone told the whole school I'm pregnant" this time I'd been getting out a peach. I crushed it in my hand.

"I'll get some napkins" Joey murmured, getting up and rushing off. Anzu and Tristan looked around uncomfortably. Only Yugi had fully adjusted to me being like this.

"Ryou, calm down" Yugi told me "letting this get to you wont solve any problems"

He was right. I scowled and shook peach 'guts' of my hand and onto the floor. Joey returned with napkins and I cleaned up the mess I'd made. It was a little embarrassing. I couldn't believe I'd acted like that.

Most of my lunch had been destroyed. Not that I'd have had time to eat it in the time that was left.

The bell rang. We all got up and left for class. Everyone pointed and whispered as I walked by.

/Bakura, how many monster world figurines do-/

//no//

/Come on! You sealed away all those people I like. Why not them?/

//Sorry. We just don't have enough figurines. Wouldn't it be suspicious if over half the school went into a coma anyway? Yami will send me back to the shadow realm and there's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone//

/…alright…/

Well, that wouldn't work. Yugi noticed how upset I was and smiled gently "Don't worry. They'll lose interest soon enough"

"I can only hope…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: I know. Really short chapter. Sorry. Anywho, it looks like the most popular idea is 'Where do Babies Come From' so that's the next story I'm posting.

Malik's next on the chopping block everyone!


	10. 10: Ryou

**Pharaoh Felicia**-Patience is a virtue. It builds character.

**DeathsIllusion**-I agree. Actually, I might not post cursed next, I kind of want to post a non-Yu-Gi-Oh mpreg. Maybe I'll post it and A Yu-Gi-Oh one (after WDBCF). I could probably post the non-Yu-Gi-Oh one once a week and keep up the Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic at the same pace as this one...

**ahilty**-What? No. Duke told everyone.

**Anonymous**-Yes. I am slowly beheading every character in Yu-Gi-Oh MWAHAHAHAHA

**dragonlady222**-Writing mood swings is fun.

**journey maker**-Malik _should_ take responsability, but he doesn't seem to be. At least he told Ryou what was going on, right?

**guardian921**-Okay.

**Chapter 10**

For all the talk Yugi did about how this sort of thing was only a hot topic for a couple weeks at best, the story I'd made up about being raped to excuse my current condition was still buzzing around school a month later.

It was weird. Some kid had called me a whore the second day I'd been in school after the secret got out. The teacher actually told him I'd been raped, then when the guy said I was lying Malik stood up and said it was true-because he'd been there. Then there was the whole 'Why didn't you stop it thing' and I said he'd been knocked out.

So now I was an unjustly-pregnant freak and Malik was a best-friend-dumping hero.

Wonderful.

The rumors had **almost** died down, but then someone pointed out that my stomach was getting bigger and _boom_ suddenly it's in every discussion in the hallway.

If I were registered as a girl would it have been as big of a deal that I got pregnant? Probably not.

Yugi had seen me stressing out over the return of the rumors and had talked me into skipping school with him.

So here we were…

"Yugi, this was an awful idea"

"But you needed to get away from school, besides you loved this amusement park when we came he in the summer"

"But Yugi, I'm pregnant. I can't go on any rides"

The silence that followed wasn't awkward or tense. It was just… silent.

"Oh… well… where should we go then? Home is out of the question, we don't want anyone knowing we skipped school. How about the arcades?"

"Well..."

Yugi patter my stomach, showing more than I wanted it too at 14 weeks. "Hey baby, do you want to go to the arcade with me and mommy?"

I turned bright, bright red "YUGI! You can't-I mean-"

"If you hate being called mommy you should talk to your dad about having that surgery right after birth. I still think it was stupid that they put it off for even this long"

"Yeah…" I looked away. Those rides looked **so fun**. It wasn't fair that I couldn't get on any of them "Let's go to the arcade"

SC

The arcades were crowded with little kids, young adults (about college aged flunkies to be) and other kids like us who were taking an extra day off from school.

"I thought we wouldn't have as much competition for getting to play games since school is going on still" Yugi apologized.

"S'okay. It's crowded, but no where near as much as when school's out. This will work"

Yugi nodded and led me to some fighting games. He won. Next we tried a racing game. He won. Then an action game. He won. Then a puzzle game. Obviously, he won.

"Yugi, can't you take it **a little** easy on me?"

"Ryou?"

I flinched. That voice. I didn't hear it to often but I could recognize it. I turned around slowly and grinned sheepishly "Um…. Hi dad. What are you doing here?"

He glared at me "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Are you Ryou's dad?" Yugi cut in "Nice to meet you. I'm Yugi, I'm a friend of your son's"

Amazingly, this distracted my father "Really, well, I'm Yaten Bakura. Pleasure to meet one of Ryou's little friends that I hear so much about…" he trailed of and looked at Yugi's hand, which he'd just shook "Wait… shouldn't you **both** be at school?"

"I'm sorry" Yugi apologized "Ryou was really stressed out by everything going on at school so I talked him into skipping a day with me"

My father didn't look to happy "Well, before I ask what's going on at school, I suppose I have another question: he looked back at me "What's with the hospital bills I keep getting?"

I thought they would have told him "I… I um…"

"Ryou's pregnant" Yugi told him "Someone raped him. I wasn't there, but Malik was so you can ask him if you don't trust us"

Dad passed out.

Yup. This was exactly what I needed. A nice, fun, stress free day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: I'm gonna end it there, just cuzz it seems like a nice spot to end a chapter, rather than a scene change.

Merry Christmas everyone.


	11. 11: Yaten

**dragonlady222**-Ah, yeas, blame the parents.

**BakurasGodess**-I think I liked your last name best of the three you've used that I know of, but I get your point.

**Pharaoh Felicia**-Actually, I'd like it if someone threw root beer at me.

**D.H. Knightly**-I just realized how cool you name is.

**Journey Maker**-...Yeah. I guess so.

**Anonymous**-:D

**ahilty**-Are you refering to his grandpa, or his mom who appears in one scene where she can easily be mistaken for a nurse?

**Chapter 11**

My head hurt, probably from falling on the floor. I looked around. I was home, at the apartment. Ryou's friend was there, watching me with Ryou. Then Ryou walked into the room from the kitchen with a handful of chocolate chips. I passed out again

SC

The second time I came too there was only one Ryou. I must have been dreaming the first time.

"Um, glad your back dad" Ryou said, smiling sweetly. Cute kid.

His stomach was sticking out a bit. That's right. Cute, pregnant kid. What had he said, that he was raped? "Ryou, I'm so sorry, I should have been here for you-did you carry me home?"

"You could say that"

The little one, Yugi, butted in "Ryou hasn't been lonely, even though he and Malik are fighting. I've been helping since he told me what happened. The only real problem are the rumors"

"Rumors?"

"Someone told the whole school I'm pregnant" Ryou muttered, looking away "It's not fair. I didn't do anything to upset anyone. Why would they do that?"

He looked sad. I felt kind of guilty for not being there to comfort him. Besides, his breath smelled chocolaty, so there was probably no one around to make sure he was making healthy choices.

'I'm staying here from now on'

…

I wanted to say that, but I had to leave in a week.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: I know. I know. REALLY short chapter. I just couldn't make myself write anything longer.


	12. 12: Duke

**Pharaoh Felicia**-(Drinks as much of the root beer as possible) Mmmm... sorry for the last short chapter and this one.

**dragonlady222**-"Hey, dad, that necklace you got me, it has an ancient egypatian spirit in it and it tried to kill me but now we're friends" Hah, imagine saying that to _your_ parents.

**ahilty**-Hiltay? Actually, Yugi's mom is on screen for about 3 seconds in the episode where Yugi's grandpa gets out of the hospital. Until I read the manga, I htought she was a nurse -.-

**D.H. Knightly**-Sometimes I forget Ryou has a dad. But really, that's an awesome name.

**Chapter 12**

Read alert situation. The idea was that with everyone picking on Ryou for being pregnant he'd come to **all** his friends for support, and when I was the best friend he'd start to spend more time with me.

Now he seemed interested only in hanging out with Yugi. The two even skipped school together.

Ryou wasn't even here now. His dad came back and insisted that he spend the rest of the week at home. Since he's pregnant the school lets him get away with that sort of thing.

As the bell rang signaling the end of school I stopped by the teachers desk while the rest of the students left the room "Ma'am, there's something you should know about Yugi and Ryou"

"Yugi's the father?"

"No" the father ought to be me, but I had my suspects "Personally, I think Malik is, but I have no proof. What I wanted to say was, Yugi and Ryou were playing hooky the other day"

The teacher looked at me long and hard "I think we can make an exception for this. Since, as you said, there is no proof that Malik is the father we must continue to assume he was raped. Being pregnant, Ryou's situation is one that is very stressful. The rumors around school can't be helping. A day off from school is probably healthy for him, it was sweet of Yugi to think of that"

I nodded and left, trying not to scream in fury. How could everyone be so lax? I turned left right outside the doorway and tripped.

It wasn't like me to trip, and less like me to not have noticed Malik right there "Hey" he crouched down so that his face was a little closer to mine, which was on the floor "I heard that, you know. Just because Ryou and I aren't to close right now doesn't mean I'm not looking out for him. Aren't you his friend? Why are you trying to get him in trouble?"

"He and Yugi shouldn't be skipping school. He'll have a tough time not falling behind once the baby is born, I'm just trying to make sure he continues with his education" I lied "Besides, at least I'm not turning my back on my baby. In fact, I'm a good enough boy not to have one"

Malik kicked me, breaking a rib or too "That's not my baby. Besides, at least I'm not the one spreading rumors. You're the one who told everyone he was pregnant, aren't you?"

Malik ran off without giving me another chance to defend myself.

What goes above red alert? Crap. If Ryou found out **I** told everyone he'd **never** want to come near me. Well there was only one thing to do at a time like this.

I pulled out my cell phone and called a close friend of mine "Hey, I have a job for you"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Once again, a short chapter. I know you guys hate these, but it's really tough to write even a page of the story while doing it from certain characters POV


	13. 13: Ryou

**journey maker**-Yes. Who did Duke call?

**dragonlady222**-o.O You're review is jumping from topic to topic. I don't know what to respond to.

**Pharaoh Felicia**-AAAAAAAH! Not the _diet_ root beer! By the way, what does 'baz' mean?

**Anonymous**-It is susupicious, isn't it?

**Chapter 13**

"He's nicer than I thought he'd be"

"Who?"

"Your dad" Bakura told me "I was trapped in the shadow realm last time he visited so I've never seen him before. He's a nice guy for someone who won't stay here with you while you're pregnant"

"Dad has to go back to Egypt" I told him "He really doesn't have the skills necessary for most jobs that would keep him close to home. If he doesn't keep working out of the country we'll be poor"

"So money's more important than you?"

"Well, without it we'll have no home. No food. Oh, and I'll have to give birth in a dumpster on my own rather than in a hospital with doctors to help me. So it's kind of important"

Bakura nodded, getting my point "It's too bad your mom can't look after you though, then it wouldn't be my job"

He was only joking. I stuck my tongue out before taking a bite out of some cotton candy my dad had gotten me. Unlike Bakura, he let me have plenty of sugar (something about bad experiences with not letting mom have what she wanted while she was having me), but he still made sure I ate enough healthy foods to make up for my junk consumption.

The phone rang. Dad would answer it.

"What's the worst part of looking after me?"

"That" he pointed to my cotton candy "If I turn my back on you for three seconds you stuff your face with crap. Do you know how many sweets I've had to hide in my soul room?" So that's where he kept them "I'm not kidding, there's no room left to walk without stepping in a sponge cake"

I started to laugh. It must have looked odd to my father, who entered the room right then as Bakura vanished just in time. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, um, I just remembered a great joke that Yugi told me"

"Can I hear it?"

"I wouldn't do it justice"

"Right… Miss Ishtar wants to speak to you, I left the phone on the table"

"Ishizu?" I got up and went to the phone. What could Ishizu want to talk to me about. I picked the phone up "Hello?"

"Ryou?" she sounded like she was crying "Please… please come to the Domino hospital…" did I forget an appointment? No… Ishizu wouldn't know. As far as I knew, she didn't even know I was pregnant "It's Malik. He's been hit by a car"

I think the phone might have broken when I dropped it.

SC

Me and my dad rushed into the emergency ward of the hospital. With a bit of direction we managed to find Malik's room fairly quick.

Malik looked awful, he was covered in blood and bruises and hooked up to life support. Odion stood there looking emotionless, but Ishizu was sobbing next to his bed.

"Malik?" He didn't answer. He was unconscious "Malik… wake up… please"

"He might not" one of the doctors told us "For now, the most we can guaranty is that he'll last the night"

"Malik?" I wanted to nudge him. You could always wake him by poking him in the neck. I was scared though. What if he woke up and could only scream in pain? What if he didn't wake up at all, and the contact somehow killed him?

My dad rapped his arms around me and hugged me while I cried. I didn't care anymore if Malik wouldn't be the father of my kid, like he was supposed to. I didn't even care if we never got along again. I just wanted him to live.

A police officer came in at one point to say they arrested the man who hit him. All they got out of him was that he didn't remember hitting Malik, so they suspect he was drunk. Stupid alcohol, it was killing my best friend.

Malik didn't wake up before visiting hours ended.

When I got home dad let me sit next to him on the couch so I could cry into his shoulder some more. Eventually he forced me to eat dinner and sent me to bed.

It was no use, I couldn't sleep. Malik was sleeping right then, and he might never wake up "Bakura?" He appeared before me, looking shocked "Bakura, will Malik be alright?"

Bakura didn't look sure himself, but smiled at me anyways "Of course he'll be. He managed to live through all the shadow realm shit Marik put him through. He wont let a car be the end of him"

"You'd better be right" I whispered.

It wasn't enough comfort for me though. I broke the phone earlier, and dad was out there anyway, so I pulled out a cell phone and called Yugi.

"Kame Game shop"

"Mr. Motou?"

"Ryou, is that you?"

"Yes. Can I speak to Yugi?"

"This late at night?"

"Yes"

I heard Yugi's grandpa sigh on the other end of the phone. He probably assumed it was something with the baby. Yugi sounded equally annoyed when he answered "What?"

"Did Ishizu call you yet?"

"About what?"

"About Malik"

What about Malik?"

"He was hit by a car" I muttered "The doctor who was in the room when we saw him said they were sure he'd last the night, but they weren't so positive about anything past that"

"What?" Yugi sounded horrified "He was hit by a car? How?"

"They caught the driver, they think he was drunk by how he answered the questions, but from the way they described him he sounded sober"

"Ryou, that's stupid. Why would anyone want to kill Malik?"

"I don't know"

Yugi was silent for a little bit "Okay, look, there's no school tomorrow, so we can both visit him at the hospital together. I'm sure he'll be awake to tell us he'll be fine. Don't loose too much sleep over it. You have a baby to keep healthy"

"I know… thanks, Yugi" I hung up.

Before I could even set the phone down Bakura hugged me from behind, taking me by surprise. "I told you" he whispered before returning to the ring"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: For the sake of giving all of you a chance to wonder what Duke was up too, I waited a day after writing this to post it. I wrote all of chapter 12 at the same time.

S'only about 5 pages, but man am I feeling productive.


	14. 14: Malik

**BakurasGodess**-I just remembered, goddess as 2 ds. Congradulations for your mom. I have a cousin 14 years younger than me, but I suppose it's not the same as a younger brother/sister.

**journey maker**-I'm pretty sure that in chapter 7 Yugi said something about Duke liking Ryou, and he wanted to get rid of Malik so that Ryou wouldn't find out who started the rumor.

**Pharaoh Felicia**-Why Angle Pie?

**ahilty**-YES! I love you! That's the best review of the chapter! Bravo!

**Anonymous**-You'll have to wait and see how Malik ends up.

**dragonlady222**-Yes, hiring a hit-man is unforgivable. But will Duke be caught?

**Chapter 14**

Pain. Everywhere. What had happened? I tried to remember. I'd been going home from school. The little green man that lights up when you can walk was glowing, so I was crossing the street and… then what?

I wanted to open my eyes, but it was too bright. Finally I forced them open.

Everything was white. Was I dead? Impossible. I couldn't be.

I could hear crying. Turning my neck hurt but I did it anyway.

Ishizu was sobbing "S-sister?"

She gasped and looked up "Malik? Oh, Malik your alive!" She looked like she wanted to hug me, but something was holding her back.

"See, I told you" Someone, it sounded like Yugi, said on the other side of me "He wouldn't let something like that get to him.

I turned my head to look at Yugi. Ryou was with him. He was crying too "Something like what? What happened? What's going on?"

"You were hit by a car" Ryou said softly.

"You've been in a coma for the past four years" Yugi added.

Four years. Holy crap, no way. So Yugi really never did grow another inch. But seriously, how could I have been out of it for so long? What all had changed while I was sleeping?

Everyone else would be out of school now. I'd be so far behind. Ishizu would send me back to high school and they'd all point and laugh and say 'Look. That guys an adult and he's still in the 10th grade! What an idiot'

Ryou's kid would be three. He'd probably be running around on his own now. How much did he look like me? Wait… Ryou's kid…

"No I haven't. Ryou's stomach is barely larger than it was the last time I saw him"

"You were hit yesterday" Ryou told me, slapping Yugi "Ignore him, he has a poor sense of humor"

"So I'm not going to be four years older than everyone else in my grade?"

"No" Ishizu assured me, coming around to the side of the bed I was looking at, she must have realized it hurt to turn my head "But you might be a year older than everyone else by the time you finish recovering"

"You could home school him" Yugi suggested "He has to stay in the hospital a few more weeks, but if you continued with him over break he could probably catch up to us before 11th grade"

My head was spinning. Home school? Hospitals? No way. It was too much.

I started to cry "This isn't fair! I was just going home! How could this happen?"

Ishizu looked torn, once again trying her best not to hug me. Now I knew it was because my body was beaten to a pulp and she didn't want to make it worse. "Its okay, Malik" she told me "We'll have everything back to normal soon enough"

"No! It will **never** be normal! I'm going to be stuck in a wheelchair the rest of my life!"

"We don't know that yet" Yugi said "the doctors said there's a good chance you'll recover just fine"

"Which means there's a chance I won't! I want to go home!"

"Malik, calm down. Everything will be fine" Ishizu repeated.

"Didn't you hear me? It **won't** be!"

"Of course it will" Ryou spoke up, sounding a lot more confident than he had in weeks "because we'll all be here for you"

I continued to cry, but I stopped complaining. That was just about the sappiest thing I'd ever heard, but sappy was rather soothing right then. Ryou was right, even if I did have horrible brain damage and had to sit in a wheelchair with a diaper, I'd still have people who supported me right?

I'd even have Ryou helping me, even though I was such a jerk about the baby.

At least maybe he wouldn't want me to be its father if I did end up a cripple. Then I'd stop feeling so damn guilty about the whole thing "Ryou" I finally said

"What?"

"I think Duke's the one who told everybody you were pregnant. I caught him trying to get you and Yugi in trouble for skipping school the other day, and more people come to him to ask about various rumors than anyone else"

"Oh" he said softly "I don't really care about that right now"

"When did he try to get us in trouble?" Yugi asked. Well, at least someone was willing to change the topic.

"Yesterday, I think. Whichever day was the last time I showed up for school. I think I might have broken on of his ribs"

"That was yesterday" Yugi assured me "It's weird that he was trying to get us in trouble, but I don't think he'd do something to intentionally hurt Ryou"

"I didn't even tell him I was pregnant" Ryou agreed

"Wait" Ishizu cut in "You're pregnant? Since when?"

"Someone gave me a baby as a birthday present" Ryou said "Since around the beginning of September"

"But it's late December"

Crap. That was right. I just had my birthday too.

Happy birthday kid. Let's celebrate by tossing your life down the drain.

I was crying again. Ishizu looked for something else to change the topic. Bakura materialized and found it for her "You broke Duke's ribs?"

"I think I broke his nose too"

"That might explain why he didn't want to visit you" Yugi said thoughtfully

"Yeah" Bakura added "You scared him off!"

"Malik, you shouldn't have done that" Ishizu scolded "I'd ground you if I saw a point in it"

Was there ever a point in it?

"How'd you break his nose?" Ryou asked, looking a little disturbed.

"He tripped over my foot and fell flat on his face"

"Ha. I bet Duke's pissed with you!" Bakura said.

"I bet he is…" Ryou muttered,then stood up "Let's go Yugi"

"What? You're leaving?"

Ryou nodded "Everyone else is waiting to see you. We agreed to take turns visiting you if you woke up"

"Oh… okay!"

Ryou smiled and led Yugi out of the room. Tea and Joey came in next

SC

In the end, everyone but Duke showed up to see me. How touching. I didn't know so many people cared.

Ishizu begged the hospital for an hour after they stopped allowing visitors, and finally got permission to stay with me for longer. The hospital didn't allow roommates, so they must worry about possible suicides when the patients are left alone.

She fell asleep, but I was still up. I'd slept a whole day, so I wasn't to tired.

Marik materialized next to me "You look like shit"

"Thank you" I muttered "Now, what do you want?"

"For you to calm down. When you fret so much everything in my soul room gets all jostled up"

Aw, so even he cared, in a bizarre way that only he could.

"Well, if you want to calm me down, mind answering a few questions?"

"I'm not a doctor, an for all I know you may die tomorrow, so don't bother asking"

"No, not about… that" It still hurt to think about how screwed up my life just became "Other things"

"Shoot"

"Ryou. I almost completely abandon him when I found out about the baby, your baby. And we've been avoiding each other since then. But he could have easily returned the favor when I was hit and he was here today to support me. Do you think I did the right thing leaving him like that?"

"You're asking me about relationships? Well, listen up. As much as you deny it, while I am the one who got him pregnant, you **are** the biological father, and if anyone ever suggests that a DNA test is done to catch the man who 'raped Ryou', it will be to suspicious for your friend to say no, and you'll be in a whole lot of trouble once everyone knows the baby is yours. On top of that, what the hell were you thinking leaving him like that in the first place? Would it have killed you to at least say 'But we can still be friends'. Frankly, I'm at least ten times as amazed as you that the kid cared enough to show up today"

SC

The next day a police man came in right when visiting hours started and questioned me. Where had I been? Where was I going? Where had I come from? Had I ever met Yoshio Takasaki before? Apparently that was the man who hit me.

Next he told me a bit about what they knew. Yoshio was answering questions as if he'd been drunk when he ran into me, but every test they ran on him showed no signs of alcohol. On top of that, lie detectors proved that he wasn't willing to say what he had been doing. I was promised that I'd receive more information when they got any. After that he left to question Ishizu in private.

Ryou rushed in the second he was gone "Hey, Malik!" he chirped "Yugi said he couldn't come until later. His grandfather has work for him. Are you feeling any better today?"

"Not really… Ryou, what do you think about the accident?"

"I think he tried to hit you, from everything I've been told" Ryou said without hesitation "But whenever I tell someone that they're all 'sure' and then the second I'm gone someone else tells them 'I guess he really is pregnant" I didn't really get what that meant, and my expression gave that away "They think that I'm acting loopy because of the baby"

"Oh… actually… about… the baby" I sighed "Do you hate me?"

"Of course not, you're my best friend"

"But I left you all alone"

"Well… true… but I probably would have been really shocked too if someone I never had sex with told me out of the blue that they were having my kid, especially if the whole time I knew them I thought they were a guy" He ran his fingers through his bangs "So I guess I can't be too upset with you for it. Besides, you beat up Duke when he tried to get me in trouble, and you told me about the rumor, so it's not like you completely abandon me"

He scowled "Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you now?"

"One who gives their friends what they deserve" I muttered, looking away. My neck was a little less sore, now that a chunk of glass had been removed from it.

"Malik, I just said I don't blame you for that" he sighed "Forget it. Lets just not talk about it"

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"Well…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Insert topic there.


	15. 15: Ryou

**Bakura'sGodess**-Hooray for blowing off our mistakes.

**Pharaoh Felicia**-Don't worry, Ryou. I've alread come up with a strange name for your kid.

**Kiko-Chan-64-**Thank you

**Nikki**-When fighting a monster one must make sure he doesn't become a monster himself. In other words, Ryou is being the bigger person by not treating Malik the same way and trying to patch things up between them. Watch it take effect. (I got that lecture for not giving my little brother a mint because he cheated on a video game. Aren't I a loser?)

**Journey Maker**-Like, 'bff's huh?

**dragonlady222**-He will be a better friend, and Marik does have his uses.

**ahilty**-Now they can get together again, right? See any problems with that? (hint, hint)

**Anonymous**-Yes, plot development

**MalikLove**- :)

**Chapter 15**

On Monday I was back in school. People came to me with questions. Mainly just about Malik, some wondering if his getting hit would affect the baby. Turns out not everyone bought the rape story, and most of those people knew Malik was the real dad.

The best part was some people agreed with me, after hearing the whole story, that Yoshio had tried to kill Malik. How could it be an accident if he sped up right before the intersection and drove by while others where driving the other way?

(SnowCreek: Let me clear that up. Lets say that Yoshio was in the lane going North, and people at the intersection where going East and West while Malik was crossing. Yoshio sped up and bolted through the people driving at the time to hit Malik)

The question was, who would want to kill Malik, and why? You couldn't just assume that Yoshio was the only one after him. He could have been hired. Now who had Malik pissed of that could hire a hit-man? Better question, who hadn't Malik pissed off?

There weren't many people in the school with access to a hit-man. And some that did would never think of it. And some that did think of it wouldn't have the guts to do it. That narrowed down the list to the point where it was almost as small as the people Malik hadn't pissed of list.

I told Yugi some people had come to the same conclusion as me and he said that we still couldn't jump to conclusions. Until Yoshio admitted to trying to kill Malik we could only assume it was an accident.

That day after school I went to see Malik again.

"Ryou?"

"Hey, feeling any better?"

"Just a little. My neck isn't as sore"

"That's good. Anything else"

"I'm going to be in a wheelchair"

In spite of everything telling me not to, I poked his foot. "OW!"

"You felt that?"

"Yeah, it hurt!"

"Then you aren't paralyzed" I told him "If you broke your neck, or part of your spine, then you wouldn't be able to fell any part of your body that you couldn't move"

"Really?"

"Really"

"That's good" Malik sighed "I've been thinking… about the kid…"

"I'm sorry" Malik looked at me, confused "I should have broken the news to you gentler. And… it really isn't your fault if you don't want to be the father. You weren't really the one who got me pregnant"

"No but…" Malik looked away for a second, then back at me "I… I want to be part of the kids life" he said softly "Please?"

"Are you sure? It's not a doll or anything. It's a baby. And you'll have enough on your hands with the accident…"

"Please, Ryou"

"I'm not stopping you" I told him "But do you think you can do it"

"I can try. Besides, if the two of us were working together…"

"Oh. I get it" I smiled "Well, once the babies born, if you really want, you're welcome to help me with him. I won't mind too much if you change your mind though"

"I want to do this"

"Thanks… actually… I felt the baby move this morning"

Malik took a second to understand what I said "Really? Can I feel it?"

"Probably not" I said. He looked a little upset "I don't want you to hurt yourself moving around to much. Plus, the baby isn't that strong yet, I can only feel it inside me right now, you wouldn't fell anything if you tried"

"Oh"

"Well, how are you doing?"

Malik took a few minutes to remember everything "The doctor said tomorrow I can eat on my own again, so they'll take this stupid needle out of my arm. My right arm and leg are broken, and I need surgery for that. They don't think I'll ever walk as good again, and I might not be able to run. But my arm will heal just fine. There was something else but I don't remember what…"

"He's lying" Ishizu said as she came in "He doesn't like talking about the other injury"

"Oh. Well he doesn't have to tell me" What could it be? It seemed like they were sure he wouldn't need a wheelchair. Maybe he really did have brain damage. He'd been afraid of that.

"Ryou, can I talk to you in private?" She asked, before dragging me out of the room "I heard all that. Malik's the father?"

"Yes. No. Um… Marik got me pregnant, but Malik's the biological father" I whispered so that no one else in the hall heard us. Ishizu looked like she was about to murder someone "What happened to Malik that he wont talk about?"

"His eye" she said softly "We could probably sue the hospital for it, and we probably will. He had that glass in his neck when he woke up, remember?" I nodded "Well, the nurse who removed it accidentally scratched his eye with it and he can't see out it anymore. His eyes were already such a light shade that you couldn't tell from watching him, but it's really upset him"

"Oh" I peaked back into the room where Malik seemed to be crying again "I'm sorry to hear that"

"Don't tell anyone else" she added "You're his best friend so I trust you to help him out if it causes problems for him at school, but he doesn't want people to know about it"

"Don't worry" I smiled reassuringly "My lips are sealed"

Ishizu kissed me on the forehead before I went back in to tell Malik about what he'd missed at school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: I wonder what would happen if I just stopped the story right here…

Lets see, with Accident on Purpose I didn't really have a plan, I just winged it.

When I wrote Not Meant to Happen, I didn't originally plan on Malik getting pregnant, just abused, and Marik wasn't supposed to end up a cripple, **or** live with everyone else by the end of the story

And now with Unfair, Ryou's dad was supposed to kick him out of the house, Yugi was supposed to be the only friend who accepted Ryou (and Bakura) and Malik wasn't supposed to be hit by a car or decide to be there for the kid. Maybe I should change the summary?


	16. 16: Ryou

**Anonymous**-Yup.

**dragonlady222**-I won't. Anyway, I'm sure Malik's glad that you aren't mad at him for what he did.

**BakurasGodess**-Thank you

**ahilty**-Yeah

**Pharaoh Felicia**-...

**journey maker-**I'm not stoping. Obviously, since this chapter was posted.

**Kiko-Chan-64**-Just in one eye

**Chapter 16**

I pulled a few brownies out of the fridge and sat down at the table to snack on them while looking through the news.

"With all the junk you eat, it's no wonder you're fat"

"I'm not fat" I told Bakura before eating a brownie "I'm just rounding"

"Fat"

"If you hadn't had sex in my body I wouldn't be. It's just because of the baby" I patted my stomach. Exactly twenty weeks along it stuck out more than I'd like it too. I'd asked the doctor at my last check up if it was possible I was having twins and he assured me it was just a big baby.

"I think those doctors are lying to you. You have to have at least three kids in there"

"Speaking of doctors" I showed him the newspaper "The Ishtars' lawsuit made the news. It seems they're winning right now"

"That's stupid. Money won't make Malik's left eye work again"

"It won't" I agreed "But it will help with some of the bills they'll need to pay for all the physical therapy he'll have to go through"

"He needs more than just physical therapy" Bakura told me as he took my last brownie and ate it himself. Hypocrite "Doesn't he get let out of the hospital this week?"

"Yeah. He's really excited about it. I am too" I giggled "Actually he made me promise to let him feel the baby when he got home. I got permission to skip school with Yugi to be there when he got back"

"Lucky" Bakura muttered. He didn't care about school. He was only interested in the fact that Malik got to feel the baby. So far Bakura was the only person I'd let feel her, since the doctor told me it was a girl. It was a sort of reward he got from time to time, so he hadn't felt her often. I don't get why he likes it so much.

"He's kicking right now. Would you like to feel it?"

Bakura grinned and placed his hand on my stomach. I moved it for him to the area where my baby was active. "I don't get why you don't appreciate this as much"

"You're not the one she keeps up all night" I replied "Maybe you could take over my body. You're the one who should be pregnant anyways"

"You mean it?"

"No. It's my baby"

Bakura laughed and returned to his ring.

SC

Yugi and I crouched down behind the couch. It must have been more comfortable for him, since he didn't have a baby in his stomach that made it harder to bend over. That must be why he suggested the idea. Anything that doesn't bother him **must** be good. Bloody little-

The door clicked. We waited a few seconds before jumping up "SURPRISE!"

Malik rolled his eyes at us.

Yugi ran up to him "How are you feeling? It must be great to be home!"

Malik nodded "Yeah…"

"It's too bad you have to be in a wheelchair for a little longer. Do you miss walking? Well, at least you don't have to worry about all those nasty teachers at school. Ishizu got you a tutor didn't she?"

"Yugi" Ishizu said calmly "I think it's best if Malik has a bit of time to re-adjust to being home before you um…"

"Say all sorts of things he doesn't want to talk about" I said for her. Yugi stuck his tongue out at me. Malik laughed at him. It was good to be back at the Ishtar house.

Malik's room had been moved downstairs to the Ishizu's old office (And her office was in Malik's old room) Malik was upset by this the second he saw it "Why can't I be in **my** room?"

"This way you don't have to go up and down stairs once you've recovered enough to walk on your own. Once you're all better we can move you back into your old room, if you'd like"

Malik didn't look convinced, but he nodded anyways and let her set him down in his bed.

"Happy to be home?" I asked him as Ishizu went of to cook dinner.

"Well, I'm still trapped in bed, but at least I have furniture to look at now" he joked "Actually, can I feel the baby? You did promise"

"I'm sorry. I think she's sleeping right now. I'll let you know when she's active"

"Let me see!" Yugi moved his hands all over my stomach with inhuman speed "Nope. No motion"

Malik laughed, harder than he had since the accident. It was good to see him starting to act like his old self again.

We talked for a little while about various things. School… what Joey did… the yamis…

Yugi asked Malik about the lawsuit. Malik changed the subject right away. I guess he didn't want Yugi to know about his eye.

You really can't tell. Malik's eyes were just such a light shade to start with. The one that he can't see out of any more is hardly lighter. You have to look so close to notice the difference. Of course, only seeing out one eye must be a huge difference for him.

Ishizu finished cooking dinner and we all came out to eat. Malik was helped out by Odion is his wheelchair of course.

While we were eating I asked him, feeling a little stupid, what it was like in a wheelchair.

"It's not **that** bad" he said after thinking about it for a minute "It's more the fact that I'm in it that I can't stand as much as anything about it. I just hate not being able to walk… but the doctor said I should be able to before school next year. That's another thing I hate. I'm going to be stuck being home school until next school year!"

"School isn't going to last that much longer"

"But I'm home schooled over break, thanks to someone" he glared at Yugi, the one who'd suggested the idea.

"Well at least you won't be behind when you get back" Yugi muttered

"And at least you'll be back" I added "I might be to busy with the kid to go to school after this. I know my father is trying to get out of work for a little longer, but we aren't sure if he can or can't, and I'm not sure I trust Bakura alone with her. I mean, I know he wants to help, I'm just not sure he knows how too"

"It's a girl?" Ishizu asked

"That's what the doctor said"

"Do you have a name for her?"

"Not yet" I said quietly

"I can come up with one" Malik said cheerfully "Can I?"

"As long as I get to approve of it first" I said dryly. Malik used to have a snow white hamster named Shadow. Don't know what happened to him. I asked once. Marik started laughing. Malik looked away. Ishizu threw up. I didn't ask again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: I'll leave Shadow's fate up to your imagination.

I'm so please with… me.  
This must be a good story because you don't seem to want me to stop. Don't worry, I wasn't going to. I was just wondering : P


	17. 17: Ryou

**Buka2000**-I was thinking more along the lines of Marik and an oven, but you're right. A microwave works better.

**Pharaoh Felicia**-I shall continue. By the way, for other names for little girls I'd recomend: Dragon, Cherry, Chocolate, and Gary (BakurasGodess saw that last one coming)

**ahilty**-Gosh. I hop you wouldn't dwell on it.

**dragonlady222**-Yeah, I relized he was acting like Joey after I posted it. Oh well. Anyway, Ryou and Malik being happy together might not be the best thing (plot hint)

**MalikLove**-... (To Bakura) I think this one's a mute.

**Irvine Cypher**-THANK YOU! I've been hoping someone would comment on that! Oh, and congrats on being the 100th reviewer

**ketaglass**-One would expect the story to end once it reaches its ending.

**Chapter 17**

Bakura and I say by Malik enjoying ourselves. It had been a few weeks since Malik came home and he was still stuck in his wheelchair, which he didn't seem too pleased with, but was tolerating…

Just barely…

"Bakura" I smiled at my yami "Can you go get us some snacks?"

"Why me?"

"Malik is still supposed to stay in bed, and I'm pregnant"

"So…?"

"Get the snacks" I said dryly.

Bakura scoffed and left to get goodies. Malik laughed "Does he usually do that? I thought you being pregnant would make you even more docile"

"What?"

"Cuzz you're usually so meek!" Malik joked

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

He was… so mean…

I started crying. "Ah! No, no. I'm sorry! I didn't, I mean…."

"I'm… not s-sad" I told him between sobs "It's just… that… that… that I… can't… Why am I… crying?"

Malik pushed himself up so that he was sitting "I can cheer you up" he said softly.

Before I knew it his lips met mine. I never knew before, but Malik's a good kisser. When he pulled away I stared at him for a second "I… shouldn't have done that" he whispered. Before he got the chance to look away I leaned forward and kissed him back.

SC

Duke looked edgy today. Ever since the car accident he'd been that way whenever there was news related to Malik. This time we were all crowded around Yugi's desk while he red the paper.

"Yoshio Takasaki, who recently ran over a local teenage boy, admitted to attempted murder a week after interrogation ended. Further questioning reveals that he was hired, but has not yet revealed who-"

"I told you" I said before Yugi could continue "I so **told you** someone wanted Malik dead"

"I still don't buy it" Yugi muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Hm, short. Oh well.


	18. 18: Bakura

**Chapter 18**

Ryou and I say with Malik. It He'd been home a while now. Not that it mattered, he was still stuck in bed or his wheelchair. We all know he hates it.

"Bakura" Ryou smiled at me. What a cute smile… "Can you go get us some snacks?"

"Why me?"

"Malik is still supposed to stay in bed, and I'm pregnant"

"So…?"

"Get the snacks" he said dryly.

I scoffed and left to get Ryou his crap.

Where exactly the Ishtar's store there food is beyond me. Finally I found a bag of chips and came back to Malik's room.

Pausing outside the door I heard Malik say quietly "I… shouldn't have done that" I peaked inside and saw Ryou lean forward and kiss Malik. It must have lasted a year before he pulled away. They smiled at each other as I dropped the bag.

What was up with this? Was Ryou nuts? Malik ditched him! You don't kiss a guy who ditches you!

It took a few steps back and took a few deep breaths to calm down before picking up the bag and entering the room "Got the chips"

Ryou smiled "Great" he gladly took the chips and opened them.

We ate out of the bag, which stayed in Ryou's lap. I watched them both, and listened closely. Neither of them mentioned the kiss. I was hoping they would…

SC

I watched Ryou sleeping. His chest rose slightly as he breathed in and out, his hand rested on his stomach. I smiled and placed a hand on his stomach too, feeling the baby role around in there.

My eyes watered and I moved my hand away. I wiped away the tears and went outside his room, closing the door.

This wasn't happening. Ryou was just more hormones than brains at the moment, and Malik said he shouldn't have done that. They weren't really hooking up. They were just friends still, and friends was good because Malik had been a really good friend to Ryou before and Ryou really needed a friend right now and now that Malik had his car accident he needs a friend and friends are the best thing there is when you have the sort of problems that Ryou and Malik have because friends help you and they both need help so it's a good thing that they have each other as friends and not boyfriend-girlfriend.

…

So why am I crying?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Short, but it's up, right? Bakura was sounding like Anzu for a moment there, huh?


	19. 19: Yugi

**dragonlady222**-You believe correct, but as for your hopes...

**BakurasGodess**-Its okay to enjoy winter break. I have exams (my other three, I don't really know why I had to take three before break and three after) and I'm planing on taking a little break when they're done. I'll miss seing your stories in the Yu-Gi-Oh section

**jouney maker**-He wont have to tell Ryou.

**Pharaoh Felicia**-CAN you shoot a chapter with a bebe gun? I don't think it's possible. I mean, you could shoot your computer but the chapter would sill be there, right?

**Anonymous**- :D

**ahilty**-It is creepy.

**Chapter 19**

"Come on in" Ryou smiled and entered the house. He was certainly a lot bigger than I'd expected him to be, given how far along he said he was. He told me he thought he was having twins, but the doctor was telling him there was only one baby in there. Go figure.

Just as I closed the door the doorbell rang again. When I opened it it was Malik-in his wheelchair-with Ishizu. "Hey, Yugi"

"Hi. Glad you could make it" Malik was positively beaming. Like Ryou, he was also in and out of the doctor's office non-stop and was apparently recovering faster than expected. We'd been told only a week ago that he wasn't well enough to leave the house yet, but there he was

"It's nice to have you and Ryou here together at the same time again" I said, taking the wheelchair handles from his older sister. I nodded to her "Thanks for bringing him" She nodded back and I wheeled Malik into the living room with everyone else.

"Malik! I haven't seen you in weeks! How ya doin'"

"You're still in a wheelcha-OW!" that sounded like Anzu stepping on Tristan's foot

"It's great that you're recovering so quickly. You'll be allowed to walk on your own soon, wont you?"

Just shower him with attention guys…

Though it was great how he was recovering, yet… suspicious. I think Marik might be working a little healing magic with that rod, but that's just me.

When I came back with snacks and the first movie most of the excitement over Malik had dimmed down. Now the hot topic was the fact that Ryou had finally admitted to everyone that Malik was the father, while Malik quickly explained that it was their yamis' fault.

Joey and Anzu were doing some 'I knew it' thing while Duke was clenching and unclenching his fist as Malik said he'd finally agreed to be there for Ryou and the kid, but he felt guilty about leaving for the first half of Ryou's pregnancy.

I turned the movie on and brought the subject back to Malik "So when do you get to walk on your own again?"

Malik grinned "The doctor said at the rate I'm recovering I should be back on my feet again in about a month. Not walking a lot, and definitely not running, but I'll be allowed out of my wheelchair at least" he laughed a little "So I might actually get to go to school for the last week and take exams. That way I won't be stuck in summer courses!"

"You already made up for all the classes you missed in the hospital?"

"Almost" Malik admitted "The tutor Ishizu got for me is really serious. I think he's an old cram school teacher. He only leaves me alone when we have visitors"

"Bummer" was all Joey could say "If I were you I would have taken that accident as my chance to play stupid and get out of school"

"You wouldn't **have** to play" Ryou said dryly, surprising all of us. Hadn't he been cheerful a second ago? Must be mood swings.

Ryou turned to me "Can I… talk to you alone, Yugi?"

I nodded and led him to my room. Just outside, he took the ring off and set it down in the hall before coming in and locking the door behind him. A split second later he turned to me with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry! I know that was really rude of me back there, but I can't help it!"

"Uh… its okay" Yami appeared next to me "I understand. Mood swings, right?"

Ryou shook his head "Its Bakura. He's been acting really weird lately" Ryou sat down on my bed. He looked like he was pouting. I could see why Duke had a thing for him. If I were into guys seeing him right then would have turned me on "I don't know why. But the past few weeks he's just been so rude. Rude or clingy. And he called me clingy a while back! How could I be clingy compared to how he's acting now?"

"I'm sure it's just a faze" Yami said

"No it **isn't**!" Ryou whined "He'll never stop it! I think… I think he likes me… I mean, l**ike** likes me! Because… because he's been like this ever since Malik and I kissed!"

"Wait… rewind a sec. When did you kiss?"

Ryou sniffed and wiped a few tears away "Two weeks ago. I went to see him… and while we were all in his room I asked Bakura to get us some snacks, but while Bakura was gone Malik suddenly kissed me… and… and I… I kissed him back. I was planning on telling Bakura about it when we got home. I didn't want to seem like a dork while we were visiting Malik. But he must have seen it. As soon as we got back he stormed of and wouldn't talk to me. Then a few days later he wouldn't leave me alone. And on top of that he's really down on Malik. He used to tell me that he thought Malik was wrong to not even talk to me anymore and that he'd better stop acting that way, but now he's telling me I'm stupid for being friends with Malik, and that he'll just leave me again"

"Ryou I'm…" oh my god "So sorry ohmygodohmygodohmygod

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: I'm stopping there because I can. It's about 66 percent of my preferred chapter length but who cares. All of you readers, maybe, but not me.

AGH! 19 chapters in and Ryou's only nearing his 25th week! How could I be going so slowly?


	20. 20: Marik

**ahilty**-This is drama?

**Anontmous**-Pentagon (just barely)

**Pharaoh Felicia**- Well HA! My fanfics don't get a rough draft on notebooks. Only my orginal stories do. And my fanfics are saved online, on computer, and on a thumbdrive!

**D.H. Knightly**-adds to the effect, i thought.

**BakurasGodess**-Did you change your name again? I'm pretty sure you did after reviewing the last chapter. Anyway, I watch Naruto and have a very vague idea of Yu Yu Hakusho (VERY vague)

**dragonlady222**-Nobody likes a stalker, right?

**journey maker**-Its a complicated situation ain't it.

**Chapter 20**

/Let me out!/ Malik screamed /LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!/

//No// I said. Short. Simple. Malik didn't understand it.

/PLEASE let me out?/

I gave him a mental kick and locked him up tight in the back of my mind. No one noticed I was in control of his body. If I didn't want to be noticed I was good at that. Ryou was sitting next to me talking and laughing at my jokes. He was in the mood to laugh a lot. The latest faze of his pregnancy. His stomach was huge now. Personally, I was amazed that he wasn't going in to labor as I thought about this. He really looked like he ought to have had the kid a month ago.

I didn't point it out. Malik had learned not to act like that. I learned that I needed to act like Malik or I lost all my freedoms fast.

Finally Yugi and Joey came to join us for lunch "So, Ry" Joey said "When are ya goin' into labor?" Yugi wasn't even subtle about hitting Joey.

Ryou turned the most vibrant red "I-I'm not **that**… I mean… its not like… like…"

"Ryou's about thirty weeks in. He has ten more to go" I said.

Ryou smiled a 'thank you' at me and when back to eating his food. I didn't know why Ryou had insisted on the four of us meeting in a café for lunch. Probably so my host could get a bit of time out of the house. Once that nurse ruined his eye I stopped trusting those 'doctors' to heal him and took it into my own hands, but now that Malik was almost ready to walk again I wasn't to concerned with wasting magic on him.

/Just for a minute?/

I ignored Malik and joked with Ryou a little. Acting all goody-goody the way my host's been since he decided to play daddy is tough, but acting's always fun. I'm still not as good as Bakura, who probably recognizes me, but soon I'll be good enough to impress him. Then maybe he'll go for me instead of Ryou, and as a bonus, Malik will have less competition for his crush.

"Hey, Ryou" I said "I've been wondering, if I were going to be the babies father-and I will be-would that make me gay, or can I still say I'm straight?"

"Gay" Joey said

"Straight" Yugi argued.

"Personally, I think it makes you bisexual" Ryou told me "But I suppose it's debatab-ow!" he placed a hand on his extremely swollen stomach. Baby must have been kicking him.

"OH! Can I feel the baby move?" Yugi asked.

Ryou shook his head and stood up "I just remembered, I had an appointment today. I'd better get going"

With Ryou gone I so no point in staying in control, and let Malik back out. He didn't mention being possessed, though. Probably not to freak his 'friends' out.

SC

"You're a jerk" Malik told me once we were alone in his room. The two of us were snuggled up together. It was normal. We both hated each other, but it was comfortable, and we had to share a body anyway so the idea of cuddling wasn't that bad.

"Thank you"

"I think something's wrong with Ryou" he said "The baby never kicks hard enough to actually hurt him"

"Sure…"

Ishizu came in with the phone. She hesitated, seeing the two of us so close, but got over it quickly and handed Malik the phone.

"Hello?" I returned inside Malik so I could hear wheat he did.

"Hey, Malik, it's me, Ryou"

"Hi Ryou. Sorry I couldn't go with you earlier today but… you know"

"Yeah…"

Neither said anything for a moment before Ryou spoke up again "I… I went into labor" he said quietly.

"You **WHAT**?! Why didn't you say anything? Should I be there?"

"N-no! It's… I wasn't sure… so I had the doctor check and… and… its not to big a deal. They don't know what caused it, probably stress, but they managed to stop it before… um… I need to stay in the hospital for a few days, and then I'm on bed rest at home. I already called my father and he's coming back to. I think it might be better if you didn't visit me while I'm in the hospital"

"What? Why?" I felt Malik panic, worried he was being dumped. Would serve him right.

"Uh… hang on" there was a bit of clanging before Ryou spoke again "Bakura's been kind of over protective of me ever since you agreed to help with the kid. I think he's jealous of you or… something. Its not that I don't like you, it's just that I don't want to hurt him at the same time. No offense but… he stayed with me. He could have just left me alone, or even found a different host. And… he's a good friends so… Please, Malik, just a few days?"

"Sure…"

I reappeared outside of Malik. You'd wonder why I went in him if I could do this. The thing is, there's a limited amount of time we can spend using these bodies before we return to our host. I don't get why Bakura's so casual about it.

Malik hung up, looking disappointed. "You were listening to that… weren't you? Do you think he's trying to loose me? I **did** leave him…"

"Bakura's got the hots for Ryou. Yami and I were the only ones who noticed it until recently, though Yami likes to play dumb about it because he feels the same way about Yugi. I wouldn't be too surprised, giving how Ryou seems so suddenly fond of you, if Bakura was getting uptight. Just give the kid a break. Besides, you don't want to freak your sister out asking her to take you to him, right?"

"It's amazing that a psychopath gives such good advice…"

"You're lucky your hurt, or you'd be dead for that" I teased.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Aw… I don't think I ever did Marik's POV before…


	21. 21: Ryou

**Anonymous**-He's... smug? I guess that's how I'd describe him. He's like, not evil, but he likes to tease Malik, and he also gives good advice... I guess...

**Felicia**-...I'm calling the police...

**BlackofDay**-You didn't tell me, actually. I haven't decided what the baby will look like, but I've already chosen her name.

**Yami Revea-**Don't feel bad, I can't be bothered all the time. And thank you.

**dragonlady222**-Yeah, I know. Personally, I'm debating whether or not to give Bakura that 'problem'. And sorry, but I don't think that's a good pairing for this story (though what I'm going f or probably isn't either)

**journey maker**-Ryou knows how Bakure feels. I haven't really put much thought into how Malik would handle rejection, but writing Ryou's reaction to it was fun.

**Chapter 21**

I rolled over onto my left, then to my right, then to my left again. "I guess this is as exciting as life gets" I muttered to myself. I was sick of the obnoxiously white rooms, but I wasn't allowed out of the hospital yet, and even then I was still stuck in bed.

The worst part was I would have to get a tutor, like Malik, once this was all over with. I was missing the end of the school year because the baby decided it wanted to come out early.

I blamed Bakura for it, and he must have sensed it because he was leaving me alone. The doctor said I'd been under to much stress, which I'm positive was there because of how Bakura had been behaving since Malik and I got together.

"Bakura, you have a visitor" a nurse came in to tell me. I wasn't 'Mr.' or 'Miss.' Here. The doctor had said it would be easier for them to not refer to me by a gender seeing as I was both.

Was it Malik? I hadn't called anyone else yet, and my father couldn't have gotten home so quickly.

It looked like Malik, but the hair was way to wild. Marik was wearing a headband to hide the glowing eye on his forehead.

"Shouldn't you be in a wheelchair"

"Malik is" he said "I don't have to be. **My** body isn't damaged"

"It's the same body"

"This is my separate one, like how Bakura can separate from you"

"Oh…" I should have figured that out. If Bakura didn't appear pregnant like I did, Marik wouldn't be crippled like Malik was "So can you see out of both eyes?"

"Yep"

"That must be nice" I said, more to myself "Why'd you come?"

"I was hoping to see what it looked like to have a baby come out of a she-male" he said sarcastically

"Bakura's asleep right now if you wanted to see him" I said, sensing that Bakura's soul was currently dormant.

"Oh…" Marik looked a little disappointed. I know he likes Bakura, I thought Bakura felt the same way about him, which was why I thought it would be okay to like Malik.

"Hey, can I ask you something? Not taking** your** feelings for Bakura into account, what should I do? Bakura's always there to comfort me… and he stuck by me when I found out I was pregnant. Malik abandon me when I told him… but he came back… and I think I like him. What should I do?"

"Well…" Marik sat down on my bed, he even rested a hand on my swollen belly "If I do take my feelings into account, I'd tell you to go with Malik. But really, I think you should stay with Bakura" I blinked. I hadn't expected him to be honest like that "Malik might be nice, but he **did** leave you. That means there's a good chance he'd do it again, and that time he might not come back. Bakura stuck by you the whole time, even when you really annoyed him. On top of that, the fact that you're into Malik is only because he left you. You felt abandon and when he returned it made you think higher of him than you really do. You don't actually love him"

"But I don't love Bakura either" I said "I mean… I do… but more like a brother"

"Then you just aren't in love"

"Why are **you** the expert on something like this?" I asked, feeling a little enraged by the way he was telling me I wasn't in love. Of course I was. I had to be.

"Malik and I are split personalities. One of has had to get the brains" Marik replied smugly. I laughed, even though I hated his psychotic guts.

"Okay then. I've already told Malik I'm really excited about him helping. If I don't love him, what should I say?" I asked, pretending I **didn't** love Malik

"You don't have to just go up and say 'I don't love you' just gently reject anything that love birds would do until you two are just friends again" He said "It's a better way of getting back to that stage then simply saying you don't want to be anything more than friends" That made sense… but I couldn't let a jerk like him know I agreed with his logic… to an extent

"Well, who are you to tell me Malik's a bad friend? You weren't exactly supporting the baby either. Even if you aren't the biological father, you're the one who got me pregnant!"

Marik grinned at me. One of those sexy, yet insane ones. Wait? Sexy? Damn hormones! Stupid half-female mind!

"Actually, you're forgetting I'm not a spirit, like Bakura, I'm the official inhabitant of that body, just like Malik. That makes both of us the biological father"

"Oh…" I hated it when he did that

"So you **aren't** about to give birth?"

"No!"

"But on the phone you said you went into labor"

"Well… they stopped it" I said "so if that's what you came to see, to bad"

"Actually, I was also hoping to see Bakura"

"He's asleep" Bakura appeared right next to me "Okay, he woke up"

Bakura rubbed the last bits of sleep out of his eye. With all the time he'd spent out of the ring 'protecting me' from Malik he'd been low on energy for a while "Would you leave Ryou alone? It's hard to sleep when he's angry…"

"Oh, great! You're up!" Marik smiled the same way Bakura did when he made me happy "Want to catch a movie?"

"To tired" Bakura muttered before disappearing again.

Marik didn't have that smug aura anymore. Now he just looked like a teenage boy who'd been shot down after asking the girl he'd liked since he was five out.

Actually feeling sorry for a jerk like him, I spoke up "He doesn't hate you" I said "He's just been active a **lot** lately. He doesn't have a lot of energy"

"Yeah…" Marik said, standing up and heading for the door. I almost didn't hear the next thing he said "there's always something…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: This story is officially more popular than Not Meant to Happen

It has a greater ratio of reviews per chapter, it's on more people's favorites list, and more people have reviewed it.

But it hasn't beaten Accident on Purpose yet! I've got to write better! Huah!

Oh, and I finally figured out who I'm making Ryou go for. To be honest, I've been debating it for FOREVER! Thank you, dragonlady222, for giving me the idea.


	22. 22: Malik

**BlackOfDay**-I have NO idea hom much longer this'll take. But right now it's deffinanatly my longest. The way I've planned it, as of this instant, there's a bit of story line after the baby is born, and by a bit, I mean a lot.

**Anonymous**-Thanks

**journey maker**-Nice to hear your opinion of all the possible pairings so far. Keep reviewing.

**dragonlady222**-forget it. That eye's blind and gonna stay that way!

**Felicia**-...O.o... Forget the police... I'M CALLIN' THE ASLYUM!

**Chapter 22**

I sat patiently by the entrance to Ryou's apartment waiting. The place wasn't wheelchair friendly, as both of us were learning the heard way. His apartment was too high up to use stairs, and the elevator was almost broken, and went morbidly slow.

Finally, Ryou arrived. Ishizu greeted him right away, I waved from my own wheelchair. His father rolled his eyes at me. I don't know why.

The two of us were brought in, Ryou was put in bed right away. He slapped his father for telling him he was heavy. I tried not to laugh. We were left alone after that.

"So what's bed rest like?"

"Boring" he complained "You should know, you had to go through the exact same thing without a ten-ton baby in your guts"

"Babies **can't** weigh that much!"

"Well that's what it feels like" Ryou muttered

"…Hey... Did Marik visit you I the hospital?"

"Yeah. He wanted to see Bakura" Ryou bit his lip. Something else must have happened that he wasn't mentioning "He was kind of upset though. Bakura hasn't been out much since my dad got here, but he was almost never in the ring before I was hospitalized, so he was really low on energy when Marik visited and wouldn't hang out with him"

"He did seem kind of depressed when he got back" I said more to myself "He didn't cause you any trouble did he?"

"No" Ryou was still biting his lip

"Look, if he was a problem, I want to know! It's my responsibility to keep him in check!"

"He didn't cause any trouble, okay!" Ryou seemed to be getting a little frustrated. Given his condition, I decided to just back off.

"How much longer before you can get up?"

"Seven weeks at the earliest. No later than nine. They told me it's my choice"

"Why do you get to choose?"

"Well, the due date is in nine weeks, but if I want they said I could have her two weeks early, because she should still be healthy then"

I was going to be a father in seven to nine weeks. How exciting. I wonder what she'll look like.

"How's Bakura doing?"

"Fine. Actually, I think he owes Marik a movie" Ryou took the ring off and handed it to me "Here. Take him with you. You can bring him back later. There's no way Bakura can sneak out with my dad around"

"And you're doing this… why?"

"Because I can't stand seeing Marik upset like that"

"I thought you hated Marik"

"I **do**!" Ryou scowls "I just hate knowing that people are upset and I didn't do anything to help even more!"

I leaned over and kissed him "You're a sweet kid. Too sweet. You give people more of a chance than they deserve" I set the ring on his nightstand "If Bakura wants to go with Marik he will. You probably need him more than Marik does, though. You two are like brothers, right?" Ryou nodded "Well, you tried to help, but I'm the one who turned you down, so you can't feel guilty. And stop giving people more than you ought to. Most everyone you're nice to doesn't deserve it. Doesn't deserve you"

Ryou's eyes watered "Y-yeah. I… I guess so" he put the ring back on.

"Are you crying?"

"Must be a mood swing" he whispered "C-could I… be alone… for a little bit?"

"Sure" I had recovered enough that I could move my wheelchair on my own so it wasn't a problem for him to ask "Call me if you feel up to having company again"

Ryou nodded. I left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Bleh. What was I thinking putting Ryou on bed rest? I forgot how boring bed rest was! Well just one more chapter of this and then I get to make him go through labor (again). Don't get your hopes up, though. You won't get to see/read it. It's just gonna be one of those 'He's wheeled into the emergency room, everyone outside frets a bit, theres a scene change and the baby's been born' things.


	23. 23: Yugi

**Anonymous**-It's boring in fantast to.

**ketaglass**-You want a birth scene, you go write it yourself.

**Buka2000**-Bed rest IS boring! It's even boring to write with.

**Pharaoh Feliecia**-I'm also calling the people who handle people who break the laws of physics. What's that group called?

**journey maker**-Come to think of it, I haven't done much with Bakura lately, have I?

**dragonlady222**-okay, then.

**Chapter 23**

Malik grimaced noticeably as Ryou screamed in the other room. He was probably wishing he'd waited a few more days in bed before letting himself go into labor. There'd been a huge storm the other day that kept the hospital from getting all of its supplies, so he couldn't be numbed before giving birth.

"Hey, where's Duke?" Joey asked after a few more minutes of awkward silence.

Suddenly the awkwardness was even worse "He's in questioning. Yoshio mentioned him as one of the various people he's worked for" Anzu said, then her voice became lower "He mentioned Duke as his last employer" And Yoshio's last hit had been Malik

Joey didn't make the connection. None of us explained it. We all just sat there until the Ryou's screaming finally died down, though we could still hear the screams of other women in the area.

Finally, a doctor came out and let a few of us in. Malik and I were the first, along with Anzu. Ryou and his father were already in the room.

Ryou smiled at us when we entered, though he looked exhausted. There was a small bundle in his hand which happened to have a little baby girl in it.

Malik looked thrilled, being the father. "That's her? She's so cute? Have you come up with a name for her yet?"

"Aori" Ryou said (pronounce ey-or-ie) "I thought you might like with the middle name"

Ryou's father scowled at Malik. He didn't know all the little details of how Ryou got pregnant, but Ryou had told him that Malik wanted to act as the child's father. I think his dads catching on to the fact that Malik really is the father.

Malik wasn't allowed to hold the little girl, since he was still recovering and no one wanted him to hurt himself or accidentally hurt the baby. I got to hold her instead while he thought of possible middle names. I never heard what they finally agreed on, but it wasn't a name Malik came up with. His were all weird.

Finally, the doctor took Aori away to get her examined. Make sure she was healthy, since Ryou had almost had her several months ago, and the likes. He came back with the good news that she was fine, but they wanted her and Ryou in the hospital over night.

Ryou looked upset, but we all said it sounded fair. We were escorted out of the room so that more people could come in to see Aori and Ryou.

SC

The phone was ringing. Picking it up proved that Malik was on the other side "Hey… Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… has Ryou been kind of weird around you like… ever since Aori was born?" For the past five weeks? He'd been completely normal. Except without the mood swings, but I guess that's just something I grew used to during the pregnancy. I missed those mood swings…

"Not… really. Why?"

"I think he's avoiding me"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Mmmmm. I had shrimp with lunch today. Yummy. Anyway, I decided to just skip that one extra chapter and go straight to bringing Aori into the world.

Aori was born May 24th


	24. 24: Ryou

**dragonlady222**-Yes… I wonder… cough

**Krissy7p**-Thanks.

**Felicia**-Know, there's, you'll, through a. Those are all your spelling errors, missy.

**BlackOfDay**-O.o. Now I'm really confused. At the end of your fanfic you… but hear you're… never mind! Um…I'll add a description of her to this chapter really quickly!

**Anonymous**-Aori: Gah gau? He-ah! SnowCreek: Aw… She said thank you!

**journey maker**-No. And… OH MY GOSH! I completely forgot to put Bakura in this chapter. Stupidstupidstupid!

**ketaglass**-No actual 'development along those lines.

**Chapter 24**

Aori examined my bedroom for the millionth time from my bed while I talked to Malik on the phone "No… no I'd never-"

"If you don't want to see me anymore, just tell me"

"Malik, it's not that... it's just… I'm busy with Aori, and I still have makeup work from school too! I don't have time to hang out. You don't either" I pointed out between scribbling answers and keeping Aori from rolling of my bed. She couldn't crawl yet, but she'd discovered her own way of getting around.

She starred at me with lavender eyes, like she was upset that I wouldn't let her fall. I picked her up and ruffled her white hair. She giggled and grabbed one of my fingers with a pale hand before Malik spoke up again.

"Okay, fine. You win. I'll just stay locked up here all alone and do my makeup work. I don't even have my daughter to keep me company"

"Or to distract you with her constant need of diaper changes"

"You'll have to teach me to do that some time"

"Well right now I have to do homework. Bye"

"…bye…"

Malik sounded kind of upset when I hung up on him, but I really didn't have time to talk. Why couldn't I have gotten the work done while I was on bed rest? It would have given me something to do **and** I could have friends over. I couldn't exactly leave, even though there was a new movie I really wanted to see. Someone had to keep an eye on Aori and it certainly wasn't Malik. It was touching that he wanted to help but he really didn't know how. I'd already shown his ten times how to change a diaper and he still didn't get it.

My father came into the room. He was working at the museum now until was out of collage. I felt kind of guilty, now that the baby was born he had to stay and make sure I did a good job with it, but it wasn't exactly my fault I'd gotten pregnant.

"You know, there's a little secret that makes those problems easier" he said. I looked up at him and grinned.

SC

"Ryou?" Yugi looked surprised to see me "I thought you had to study"

"Father helped me get done faster"

"What about Aori?"

"He's looking after her. He said when I was a baby he and mom got a babysitter for me from time to time so they could still have a life, and he didn't see why I couldn't do that"

"Where's Malik?"

"I-" Cringed. How could I have forgotten to call and tell him I could hang out "Um… I think he's still got some work too"

The others just brushed it off. Yugi didn't look to convinced.

Anzu went to purchase tickets for the movie they'd agreed to see. Joey and Tristan went to get snacks. Yugi stayed with me "You didn't call him on purpose, I'm guessing"

"No I… I kind of just forgot. I've really been busy lately. I mean, with Aori depriving me of sleep it's-"

"You don't love him either?"

"I guess" I muttered "I thought I did but…"

"But you were really just excited that you weren't fighting anymore"

"Just like Marik said"

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly. Marik and I were the only ones who knew about that conversation. Bakura had been asleep up till the point when he'd been asked out, and neither of us had given any of the details of the visit to Malik. Marik had been completely silent, and I'd only mentioned the rejection.

"It's kind of weird" Yugi said "Not having you break down in tears over everything"

I felt my cheeks burn "Th-that's-"

"And I forgot what you looked like with a flat stomach"

"Yugi!" oh my god…

"Hey-is that Malik?"

"Very funny"

"No, really" He pointed to a man in line a few people behind Joey for snacks

"No… I mean, he has the right coloring for the hair and skin. Heck, he even has the right clothes, but Malik's hair is longer. I mean, that guys hair is more like, Joey's length"

"You know the length of Joey's hair?" Yugi sounded like he was about to burst in a laughing fit.

"Well, He's practically right behind Joey" I tried to defend myself "So it's easier to make a comparison that way. Oh, and Malik doesn't wear a head… band…" I trailed off staring into the mans lavender eyes. He certainly did look a lot like Malik, but he was a lot more like… "Marik"

"Huh?"

"That's Marik. I've seen him with a headband before. I **know** that's him. He must have cut his hair"

"How can he do that if Malik's hair is still long?"

"I don't know?" I swallowed. Stupid female behavior. I didn't even have pregnancy to blame this on anymore, but Marik looked kind of cute now, not as much of a psycho "I'm sure he has an explanation though. He usually does when you talk to him. He also makes a point to tease you without worrying about taking it to far" I added bitterly "That's what I really hate about him"

"Well, It sounds like he's at least calmed down a bit since Battle City"

"And therapy" I said dryly "Darn, I was hoping to **enjoy** my free time. I hope he isn't seeing the same movie as us"

Joey came back over looking happy. Tristan was holding more popcorn that I'd have thought humanly possible. I held some of it for him "Ryou, aren't you supposed to be careful how much you hold? I thought it's bad for the baby" Joey said sincerely.

Anzu came up with the tickets and slugged him. Honestly, I think she just looks for excuses to hit him "You mean the one that was already born?"

I was freaking out "I-I don't still look fat do I? Ah! I shouldn't have eaten all that junk food! I don't want popcorn anymore"

Yugi did laugh this time "You look fine, don't worry!"

"No, I'm fat! That's why Joey thought I was still pregnant!"

"Joey's just forgetful" Anzu assured me "Now come on, the movie starts in two minutes"

As we all headed into the theatre I looked back. I couldn't see Marik anywhere. Silently, I prayed that he wasn't going home to tell Malik I had gone out with everyone. I wasn't ready to tell Malik I didn't feel that way yet.

Where he really was turned out to be worse. The theatre was crowded by the time we got there. The only place left for us to all sit together was right next to him. I sighed and volunteered to be the unlucky one who got stuck sitting with him. It was a chance to beg him not to rat me out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Bleh. My computer's all funny. I had to go a whole week without internet! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! And to make it worse, My computer wouldn't let me log into fanfic so I had to go to the library!

That reminds me. I know I aid I'd post _Where do Babies Come Frome_ next, but that was like… almost 20 chapters ago, so I'm holding another voting thing. The two reasons are: 1) You're opinion may have changed in the past couple months and 2) Now that someone else is finally doing a Malik mpreg, and I mean one that's only Malik, not where he was kind of a side character like in _NMTH_, I don't think it's as urgent that, though he still seems kinda neglected (Wait, was that story discontinued? Eh, I'm to lazy to check. I can handle a few spelling/grammar errors, like, a little more than what I do, but the huge amount of them in that story kinda drove me away). Here are all the options I'm willing to do right now

_Where do Babies Come From_-There should be a summary for this earlier in the story. This is an angst/romance

_Curse­_-Also already has a summary. angst/romance

_Dragon Child_-Already has a summary… humor

_Crash­_-This one already has a summary too. Actually, I might not do regardless of votes. angst/romance

_Soul Candy_-In a magic accident Kaiba is forced to share his body with an artificially created and somewhat rude female soul, and in a domino effect finds himself pregnant with Yami's child. angst/humor

_Name in prending_-I haven't come up with a name for this yet, but I'm considering _Unprepared for_. I also probably won't do this one even if it gets all the votes. This is an idea I'm considering for a possible sequel to _NMTH_. angst


	25. 25: Ryou

**Anonymous**-Yeah, but I wanna write something people wanna read.

**BlackOfDay**-Yeah. Well, I have a plot for Curse, and for the sequel one I just have an idea for how to get Bakura pregnant in a way that'll make him and Ryou fight (and he wouldn't be cheating again). Ahm…. My birthdays in like… late, late, late august. Like, last day late. Can't wait to see your story :)

**Felicia**-I'll bye that soul if you don't want it.

**Journey Maker**-Yes… why not…? The reason… I don't want them to MWA HA HA HA HA!

**Dragonlady222**-We don't all get what we hope for. Then again, some people do…

**Reviewer: **Oky doky

**Chapter 25**

"You didn't seem to upset sitting next to Marik"

"That's because he thought bugging me would bug you" I told Bakura. He might have been to busy waving a rattle in front of Aori to notice though. The rattle was a toy she never touched, but the second someone else picked it up she went quiet and watched it closely. It was our way of not needing a pacifier. She also had her favorite stuffed dog in her mouth. Just a leg, the rest didn't fit (thank god).

"You never asked me" he said

"asked you what?"

"To spend time with him. You always pester me about how he tried so hard to get my attention and the least I could do is give him a pity date"

"I… don't **want** you to. Not anymore" I said solemnly. Bakura's eyes lit up. He was probably jumping to conclusions about what that meant.

"So what did you think of his hair cut?"

"I'm really more curious about whether or not Malik got one two" Bakura said, focusing on Aori again.

I sighed "I should probably go see him tomorrow… but I'll have more work then… and with Aori…" I paused "Bakura, could you look after Aori tomorrow"

"Do you even **want** to be with her?"

"Of course! But… I… I don't want to just dump Malik like he did me. Knowing how that feels… I couldn't do it…"

"You don't like Malik…" Bakura said. Then repeated it. Both times it was more to himself. He giggled and went back to playing with Aori, again. "If you get to far away I'll vanish" he said

"Marik told me distance doesn't matter. Just how long you're out"

Bakura scowled "Well, maybe I could pretend to be you and see Malik"

"That sounds nice" I admitted. I did want to spend a day with Aori without crushing my friend… if I could still call him that "but Malik can tell the difference between us. Remember? I'd still be hurting him if I did that"

"Wouldn't want to hurt you're friend, right?" Bakura seemed a little cross now. I vaguely wondered if **he** was pregnant. That would explain his constantly changing mood. Then again, he'd be more careful with his own body, wouldn't he.

"I'm not sure I still even think of him as a friend. It's just to awkward to be around him now. It's all your fault. Yours and Marik's"

"Well it's not like we **knew**!" Bakura argued "And you're the one who kept pushing for the two of you to hook up!"

Aori started crying. Instantly, Bakura and I hushed. I got of the bed and helped him calm her down. Bakura picked the rattle back up and waved it for her, and I handed her her dog. Aori quieted down, sniffling a little, and snuggled with her dog.

"Sorry" I said softly once Aori was done throwing her fit "I'm not mad at you. I just… I wish I could still enjoy hanging out with Malik and-"

"It's okay" Bakura said "some things just don't work out the way you want them too"

A second later I was crying into Bakura's shoulder. Love him? I didn't think I could. I never saw Bakura as a boy-friend type. Not mine at least. I always thought of him as more of a brother. And if trying to play parents with Malik ruined our friendship, I didn't want to risk it on my only family that didn't always run off to Egypt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Aw…

Oh yeah, so apparently I'm doing Cursed now, instead of Where do Babies Come From, so here's a heads up. It won't be posted within the first week (maybe the first month) after I finish this. Why? Cuzz my computer sucks and won't let me log into and unlike with every other story I've posted here, I don't have a bunch of chapters already written.


	26. 26: Bakura

**shadowofmyself**-Yeeks. Sorry. Polls closed already. I'll keep them open longer next time. (I'd like to keep them open, but I already declared a 'winner')

**dragonlady222**-Yup.

**Journey Maher**-Maybe…

**Anonymous**-No.

**Felicia**-No. I'm talking to you. Give me his soul lose yours.

**BlackOfDay**-Well, I got other stuffs I gotta finish up, and the computer virus slows my work down (every now and then Microsoft stops working and I loose a couple paragraphs that quick-save couldn't save when I had to shut down the word document). That and, even those Curse is 'technically' complete, since completion I've re-thought the plot so many times I may aswell delete the whole thing cuzz I gotta start from scratch anyway. (normally I've got a few chapters done before I finish the previous story)

**Chapter 26**

Aori giggled and tugged at my hair. I wished I'd taken on the pregnancy for Ryou. Then I could say Aori was mine. She was so adorable, and if it weren't for me she wouldn't be here. But no, she got to be Malik's cuzz he'd been possessed at just the right time.

She stopped tugging when she realized I was thinking-or at least that I'd stopped waving toys around-and stared up at me with large lavender eyes. She was absolutely adorable.

"Aghah!" She said when I poked her nose. She then proceeded to giggle. She was so happy. I think the only time she ever cried was in the hospital right after she was born, and the time just the other day when she was left with Ryou's dad so he could have fun. Or, at least he **said** she cried the whole time.

"You're mommy should be home soon" I told her "And then your grandpa can freak out and wonder who's been looking after you. Can you tell the difference between me and your mommy?"

Aori stared, cocking her head slightly and sucking on her thumb, as if trying to process what I'd just said "Habath! Agu!" she told me. She couldn't form words, but it didn't stop her from trying to talk.

"You're so cute" I told her, leaning in a little

"Pttttttttttttttttthhhh!" She got spit all over my face.

I sighed and wiped it off "You're lucky you're cute" I said threateningly. Aori just giggled.

I rolled over on Ryou's bed and Aori grabbed my sleeve "Na" She said sternly. She wasn't smiling anymore.

"What?"

"Na" she repeated

"I don't know what you-" An odor reached my nose "Oh…." I nearly gagged "Ryou owes me big time. Making me do this so he can hang out with… with **Malik**" I sighed "Hey, Aori, do you know where your clean diapers are?"

"bthhhh?"

"No? Great. Where does Ryou keep them?" I got up and began searching the room. The apartment was small, so Aori and Ryou shared a room. One side was Ryou's bed and desk. The other was for Aori's crib and her baby supplies.

Being the good god father I was, I made sure to put Aori and her stinky diaper in the crib before searching through the shelf of baby formula (Ryou could give birth but he couldn't breast feed. Go figure) and toys until I found a bag of diapers.

"I've seen Ryou change these things enough. I can do it!"

SC

"Bakura…"

"Yes?"

"What did you **do**?" Ryou pointed at the diaper Aori was wearing.

"I changed her diaper"

"Yeah, but you used three. One's on her arm"

"I couldn't get the other two to stay up…" Was I blushing?

Ryou giggled. Yugi, who he'd met on the way home and had decided to help with his makeup work, was no where near as polite, doubling over in laughter.

Ryou corrected Aori's diapers "Can you tell dad I'm home? I don't want to leave Aori alone and he thinks you're me so…"

I nodded and left. At least he trusted me with Aori, but not his new best friend. He certainly played more with Yugi now. A small part of me wondered if this meant new competition, but that was absolutely ridiculous. Like Yami would allow it.

Ryou's father was very dense. Someone who only saw me or Ryou once, maybe twice, couldn't tell the difference. But you'd think that said differences would be glaring if you were Ryou's father. Then again, he didn't even notice the change in voice when I spoke to him. I could blow the house up and he wouldn't think 'maybe this isn't my son'. Then again, Ryou would hate me if I did that.

I came up to the door and heard them whispering, though they weren't kissing like last time I'd seen Ryou while he didn't know I was watching.

"What are you going to tell Malik? He knows something's up"

"The truth, once I'm up to it. I told him I was pregnant, right? I can tell him I don't love him… I think"

"And after all that fuss you made about wanting him around to"

"I… I missed having him as a friend and… and I took it to far when we started getting along again"

"So do you like Bakura now?" I pressed my ear against the door a little harder

"No" my heart dropped

"But he was always there for you, and you two still seem to get along well"

"That's exactly it!" Ryou sounded like he was trying to point out the obvious "Malik and I were great friends until we tried the couple thing and… and now I hate being around him. What if that happens with Bakura too? I don't want to risk it. He's like a brother tomeand Idon't wanttolosethat..."

So did he love me or not? I didn't get it.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Be a single parent. If Bakura wants to help I can let him every now and then but-"

"But he'll need to learn how first?"

Ryou giggled "That too, but I was going to say I'd have to limit how much he does"

"Yami and I could pitch in every now and then too"

"Actually…" there was a long pause "never mind"

"C'mon, Ryou, what is it?"

"Nothing"

"Really"

"I… I think there is someone else… who I might consider for… but it's really dumb. Just forget I said anything"

Did he already have a crush on someone else?

"So did Malik have cut hair too?"

"No. Apparently, Ishizu got fed up with Marik possessing her brother and separated them. He decided to celebrate his freedom by finally doing something about his perma-bad-hair-day"

I chose this time to come back in. I was to deep in thought to pay attention to anything else said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: I really like the word Perma.

Sorry for the slow update. I'd like to blame it _all_ on my computer, but being the good person I am, let me give you all the reasons

1: The lack of being able to update from home simply makes me take more time

2: I like my manga studio program. It's fun to play with.

3: I played a million and one games of brick breaker

4: I've got a million and two other stories to write

5: I'm trying to finish a couple dungeons on my RPG maker before Jack visits

6: We got Super Smash Bros Brawl

7: I had a writers block

8: I spent too much time goofing of on DeviantART looking at fan art.


	27. 27: Aori

**Chapter 27**

Aoro had no clear thoughts in the sense that someone could understand them if they tried to read her mind, but she certainly had many thoughts. The first that went through her mind right then was that her mommy was really warm. The next was that the man who looked like her mommy had made her diappy feel, though he did make it stop smelling, so he had to be a good man. The third was that their was a large talking toy near her mommy. It must have been a toy, perhaps a doll, because it's hair was large, colorful, and stuck out in all sorts of directions.

Aori giggled and tugged on the hair. She had to get her mommy to bring home large toys more often.

SnowCreek: You're probably mad that this is so small, I just thought about this and I couldn't help it.


	28. 28: Ryou

**Pharaoh Felicia**-yup.

**BlackOfDay**-Took you by surprise huh? I was amazed that more people weren't complaining that I did that (it was so fun to do XD) I guess that sounds like a neat fic idea, but Naruto isn't my forte-note that I'm in the yugioh section-so you may be asking the wrong person

**Anonymous**-who else in the room is life sized with bright multi-colored hair?

**journey maker**-Yup.

**dragonlady222**-Heh. She does, doesn't she.

**Chapter 28**

It was monumentus. Greater than the discovery of gravity, or the invention of indoor plumbing.

"Say it again, sweety"

Aori looked up at me with her large lavender eyes "Ha-bthhhhhhh!"

Bakura laughed at me "I've heard her do that a million times by now. Is that what you called me in here for?"

"No, no" I shook my head then looked at Aori again "Come on. Can you say mommy?"

Aori blinked than held her hands out toward me "Ma!"

"Yeah!" I picked her up and hugged her. She giggled.

"Does she know daddy too?" Bakura asked, leaning over a little "You could get he to call Malik that" he added bitterly.

"I don't think she likes Malik" I informed him "She never talks to him"

"Aori, do you like Malik?" Bakura asked

"Hata pth!" Aori spat on him.

"I think that means 'no'" I laughed "Isn't she so cute!"

"Ta!" Aori grabbed my hair. She liked hair. Especially Yugi's, it seemed, because she'd grabbed it the other day and wouldn't let go until he left. Then she threw a fit until Bakura found a way to calm her down. He was getting better with her.

"cute…" Bakura muttered, whipping the baby spit of his face.

"Aori, say mommy"

"ma" she held her hands out to me again.

"Can you say daddy?" Aori tilted her head slightly, not understanding. Must be hard when your father is never around (though that was my fault) "daddy" I repeated "daddy"

"D-" I set her down "d-…" she sat up and held her hands out to Bakura "Da!"

Silence followed.

SnowCreek: I figured the only way to follow up a two paragraph chapter was with a not as short but still tiny one.


	29. 29: Ryou

**BlackOfDay**-I haven't seen anything more recent though (tidbits, but not a lot of it). I'm a little lost once Itachi comes in, but I'm positive that he's Sasuke's brother, and I think he's the one who killed the Uchiha clan. Sorry, you'll never find out Malik's reaction.

**Pharaoh Felicia**-I'm sure that Bakura was thrilled when you broke up with him.

**journey maker**-Out of all the people who review this story, you're the one who seems to get the most emotional.

**dragonlady222**-She's a samrt baby, isn't she?

**Anonymous**-Yeah, I wanna draw her...

**I Love Everything**-Thank you.

**Chapter 29**

After several minutes of silence Bakura vanished into thing air. I wanted to ask why, but before I could, my father came in "Hey, Ryou, how's Aori doing?"

"Great"

"Look, about the whole pregnancy thing. I want to know what really happened" he sat down on my bed

"I already told you" I replied "Don't you trust me?"

"I did" he sighed "But Aori's eyes… their just like that boy's… that friend of yours. Ryou, be honest with me. Did you just have sex with that boy and lie so you wouldn't get in trouble"

"No… I…"

"Well, who else could have Aori gotten her eyes from?"

"From… from Marik"

"Isn't that you're friend"

"No, he's Malik"

"So whose Marik?"

"The boy who raped me" I said quietly

/Sure…/

/Well, it would have been rape if you weren't in control/

"And you've seen this boy since then, or before?"

"A few times"

"Do you know where he lives?"

I lied "No. I've never asked him, or tried following him"

"And he has lavender eyes too?"

"Yes. He looks a lot like Malik"

"Did you ever think Malik might be pulling your leg, and they're the same person"

He didn't know the half of it "I've seen them both at the same time before" I said honestly.

"Fine" he stood up "What does this Marik person look like exactly?"

"He has tan skin, lavender eyes, and almost white hair that sticks up like he got struck by lightning" my father gave me an odd look "I think he goes through a bottle of hair gel a day" I added, though it's my personal belief that his hair does that naturally.

"Okay…" my father didn't look convinced, but left anyway.

Bakura reappeared "Didn't Marik cut his hair?"

"He did, but…"

"You don't want him getting in trouble?"

"It'll get Malik in trouble too. I don't hate Malik, I just… don't want to be around him. So… so I don't want him in trouble"

"And you don't want to get in trouble either"

"I shouldn't. I mean, I really had no roll in causing all this" I sighed "You did"

"Sorry" I couldn't tell if he meant it or not. I don't think he could either.

"So… that would make you Aori's real parent, wouldn't it?"

"You're the one who went through all the trouble" Bakura muttered "She's yours, and you know it"

"But still…" I continued "You're the one… the one who stayed by me the whole time…"

"So does that mean you'll take me up now?"

"I guess… Don't think this means anything. We're not a couple" I said sternly "but… but if Aori really thinks you're her dad… I suppose you can be…"

"Fine" Bakura grinned that devilish way he did whenever he schemed something "I'll accept that… for now"

SnowCreek: This is actually **not** how I envisioned my story ending, but I want it to end so this'll have to do (29 chapters, ai ai ai. How on earth did I do that?)


End file.
